Love of an Empress
by Takeshi Yamato
Summary: Mirror Universe. When a girl who would be Empress comes to Starfleet Academy, she meets a man unlike any she'd ever encountered before... and sets her destiny in motion.
1. Chapter 00 - Prologue

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Star Trek Online.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Well, another new fic, this one pure MU.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Why do I have a jetpack attached to my back?**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Oh, no reason. Well… you might guess the reason if you check the rating of this thing.**

 **Ron the True Fan: I don't want to know.**

* * *

 **San Francisco, Earth - 2400**

* * *

The Terran Empire had risen again. It had taken 15 years and the human race had suffered for it, but they were free again.

Hitomi maxwell had been born shortly after that freedom had been achieved. Well, likely more along the lines of 'created'. Her earliest memories were of a lab, where they poked and prodded her and force-fed her basic knowledge. She had been there for five years before she escaped that lab, and was found and taken in by the Maxwell family. Her adoptive mother was governor of the world the lab had been based on, her adoptive father the head of its defense force. They had given her a more proper education, and she had learned stories of the Empire - her favorite being the rise of Empress Hoshi Sato I.

She loved those stories. They inspired her to join Starfleet and rise to the throne.

That and a speech from the Grand Admiral.

" _We must ensure the security of the Terran Empire. We have to purge the corruptive elements that destroyed the last Empire. We killed capable officers, weakened the defense forces. Assassination must only be reserved for the most extreme of offenses. Officers must EARN their way to the top_."

A meritocracy. No more waste of capable personnel. That certainly worked for her.

And now she was here. Starfleet Academy.

She stood with two girls (they had to be clones) as they gossiped. "Who do you think is 2400's primary?"

"Don't know, but it's probably Commander Pinkerton. He's been wanting to take a year and bend it to his will. I'd let him bend me…"

Hitomi was an all out lesbian: men weren't that appealing to her. But that name… where did she hear it before?

She waited for the key speaker to show up, ruminating over where she'd heard the name Pinkerton before…

"ATTENTION!" The students stood straight before a man walked onto the stage. Blonde-black hair, blue eyes and a slight gut were his key features. But the way he walked said everything: he was a fighter.

"Good day, students. I am your primary teacher for the class of 2400. I am Commander Ronald Pinkerton. Most of you have heard of my mother, Grand Admiral Ayame Pinkerton. Know that I worked harder than anyone to earn my rank. I didn't call mommy and have her promote me. You pull shit like that and your asses will fly out of the Academy faster then you can say 'Long live the Empire'."

 _That_ was where she heard the name before. She could certainly see the resemblance. And he didn't need to worry - she had no plans on asking her parents for favors. She was doing this as a favor to _them_ ; as thanks for raising her to be the woman she was, she would bring the Maxwell name to greatness.

"You will know pain, you will know fear and if you are so fucking STUPID, you will know death! But if you are worthy you will overcome and earn the RIGHT to call yourselves Starfleet officers! I will see if any of you are worthy. Classes begin at 1300 hours! DISMISSED!"

The crowd dispersed, Hitomi among them. She was looking forward to proving herself worthy.

* * *

While they had other teachers, Ronald was their mainroom teacher. "In 2267, four officers from the USS Enterprise transposed with their counterparts from the ISS Enterprise over the planet Halka. Who can tell me their names?"

Hitomi raised her hand before anyone. "Yes, Cadet… Maxwell?"

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, Doctor Leonard McCoy, and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, sir," she stated.

"These four started a chain of events that led to the downfall of the Empire. Now, in Kirk's defence, he expected reforms, a more civilized Empire, which we have today, but Spock screwed up, weakening our forces."

A black-haired girl giggled as she played with a PADD, Hitomi not noticing it until something was wrong with her PADD.

For some reason, all the notes she'd been meticulously taking over the class started erasing themselves. She knew better than to vocalize it, but her expression began to fill with dread.

"Cadet Maxwell, is there a problem?" Hitomi's eyes snapped up to meet the Commander's. "Cadet, answer the question."

"My PADD, sir." He marched up and took it. "Hmm. A worm virus." He tapped several commands into the PADD, causing two other PADDs to explode. "Cadets Tsu and Garland! You automatically fail this class due to your stupidity. This is behavior more suiting that of old Imperials. Do NOT sabotage our peoples' work!"

Hitomi looked up at him, even as he continued to chastise the two who had erased her notes. She felt a new emotion regarding him.

Respect. He was stern, but fair, and he only doled out punishment to those who earned it. She respected that.

"Do that shit again and you're getting blacklisted! That's a message to ALL of you! The only work you'll get is as part of a harem!" Everyone, male and female, sans Hitomi, recoiled, and blanched.

"Cadet Maxwell, I'm granting you a pass due to this debacle. I'll get you a PADD with my personal security programs so this never happens again."

"Th-thank you, Commander," she said. "If… if you have some time free, there are a few other subjects I could use a bit of help on."

"I have nothing but time. Unlike SOME of my counterparts, I'm not one to screw around. After I finish grading papers, report to my quarters at 2000 hours." Hitomi would've sneered, but the man wasn't leering at her. He wasn't giving any sexual cues.

He just wanted to help. It was refreshing.

* * *

Andrews was horrified. Pinkerton had taken a student under his wing?!

Ronald Pinkerton was proving himself a tactical genius, greater than even his mother, the current Grand Admiral. For him to be tutoring someone? It was a sign of the apocalypse!

He had to stop it. He had to get her AWAY from him.

THEN he remembered that if they touched him, Ayame would murder ALL of them.

They were fucked. SUPREMELY fucked.

* * *

"Hey! Maxwell!"

Hitomi turned at the call, and saw those two ladies who had tried erasing her notes earlier. "Tsu. Garland," she greeted icily. "Did you come to apologize?"

"No. You got the apple of the ENTIRE female half of the Academy's eye teaching you! If anything, we're pissed!"

"I don't see why he's so desirable. He's fat."

"That fat hides a mass of muscle. He's a gladiator."

Hitomi didn't get it. "I thought gladiators were muscle-bound."

Tsu scoffed. "The fuck are you smoking? They built muscle, sure, but they had a layer of fat to protect those muscles. Just imagine yourself as a Roman noblewoman at the arena, with him as a gladiator, fighting for you."

Hitomi did imagine it, only instead of just a simple noblewoman, she was the Empress, and more than fighting, he was taking on and defeating all comers. Then it shifted, and instead of a gladiator, he was the leader of her armies, crushing all that stood before her.

She chuckled ominously.

They didn't notice. Or care. "We're going to screw you over. See, before we joined class, we joined the Photography Club. And every female wants to fuck his brains out. And our parents have the influence to kick you out of the Academy for good!"

Hitomi's eyes narrowed. "Are you blackmailing me to sleep with him?"

"We want our Ronnie porn. And you're going to give it to us. We know you're a lesbian, too, so that's double the humiliation for you. Make up your mind. Want to stay in the Academy or not?"

Hitomi sighed. They had her over a barrel either way, and they knew it. "Fine, I'll do it," she growled.

"Good." They handed her a PADD. "This way you can record it. There's no way you can doctor it. Enjoy your sessions with him tonight!" The girls giggled before they left Hitomi, who fumed.

At least Ronald would fuck them over if she got caught.

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: A slightly different Mirror fic, showing the origins of a slightly different Ron and Hitomi.**

 **Ron the True Fan: (hissing is heard) Takeshi… did you activate this thing? Goddamn it, man, what the hell are you planning?!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: You don't like working on Citrus, so I'm letting you avoid the Citrus. Have fun!**

 **Ron the True Fan: Wait, wha— (Gets sent flying) GODDAMN YOU, YOU SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: See you all next chapter, people!**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Star Trek Online.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: OK, time for the first Chapter. Ron's currently… indisposed-**

 **Ron the True Fan: (distant) TAKE, I WILL END YOU!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: -so let's get right to it.**

* * *

 **Starfleet Academy March 14th, 2400**

 **0040 hours**

* * *

Hitomi snuck through the halls. She'd finished her tutoring with Ronald not two hours before, when he was getting ready for bed. Now she had to sneak back in.

And give him… something.

She'd never considered having sex with a man before. Having fingers in 'that' hole was good enough for her, and the thought of a man's cock in her mouth repulsed her. But Ron… Ron was at least a respectable man. If she was going to do it with any man, she grudgingly admitted that he was the best choice.

Especially since, if she were caught, her blackmailers would go down with her.

She wasn't going to do much - just a simple blowjob. Hopefully that would be enough.

She accessed the door controls, finding them to be unencrypted. Of course they were: no one wanted to touch him with a 40 foot pole. He was unconcerned. The doors opened and she expected to see him standing there, demanding to know what was going on.

Instead, she found him in his bed. Sleeping like a log. And still in his uniform, no less.

"Ok, Ronald. PLEASE forgive me if you wake up. And please don't."

She set up the PADD at a spot where it could record her, and moved to gently pull down his pants.

He grunted in his sleep, Hitomi panicking before he started snoring lightly. Once they were around his ankles, she slowly removed his underpants.

After that, she stared at what made Ronald a man for a moment. After gathering up her courage, she slowly lowered her head down, before sticking her tongue out to brush it against his tip.

He moaned slightly.

Hitomi froze, expecting him to awaken. He simply settled back down before she gulped and started licking him again. She expected him to taste like shit.

But he tasted… good. Salty, but his cock tasted good. He was erect after a few minutes of licking and pumping, amazing Hitomi.

'Time for the moment of truth.' She gulped, then lowered her mouth around his cock and began to suck on it, like some oversized lollipop.

He moaned, but she stopped caring. She was ENJOYING this. She hummed as she sped up, lubing him up before he moaned loudly.

Then something happened. She felt something warm shoot into her mouth. She pulled back a bit so only the tip was still in her mouth, so she could get more of his semen into her mouth - the only way to keep from being caught was if she left behind no evidence.

But as she swallowed his load, she discovered something else.

She _liked_ it.

She blinked as she realized it, moaning in delight. She… LIKED it. She wanted more. He groaned before she realized what was going on. She wasn't a girlfriend giving her lover head.

She quickly redressed him, grabbed the PADD and fled as quickly and quietly as possible.

Hopefully Tsu and Garland would enjoy the show she put on.

* * *

"Oh, that is AMAZING." Tsu smiled as she looked at the footage. "You look like you ENJOYED that. Trying to look good for the cameras?"

' _I DID enjoy it, surprisingly, but you'll never know that._ ' "Yes. Are we done?"

"No, we're not. See, our fanbase won't be happy with just this."

Hitomi sighed. "I probably shouldn't do this every day," she told them. "It increases my chances of getting caught, and if I get caught, you lose your chance at more videos." ' _And get expelled and blacklisted, yourselves,_ ' she thought vindictively.

"You can wait a day or two. Still..." Garland poked Hitomi's C-cup (and still growing) bust. "Put your tits to good use next time. And get your face covered in his cum."

Hitomi glared at her, not for the request (it WAS insulting) but she was WASTING that sweet and sour tasting fluid that she LOVED doing that.

She left, taking a fresh PADD that they provided. She would wait a day before doing this again. She just hoped that this wouldn't turn out to be a bad thing.

* * *

"Cadet Maxwell?" Hitomi refocused on Ronald's face.

' _Stop daydreaming about that WONDERFUL stuff, Hitomi! You're confused enough!_ '

"Sorry, sir, just thinking about… home."

Ronald sighed. "Don't start with that, please. We've got work to do. Now, your history course. Who started the Terran Rebellion? And I mean REALLY started it."

"Benjamin Lafayette Sisko," Hitomi replied, "after an encounter with Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir from the other universe. But he was killed early on, forcing his second-in-command Miles 'Smiley' O'Brien to take over, getting assistance from the other universe's Benjamin Sisko on two separate occasions."

"Name the two occasions."

"Once to get Jennifer Sisko to defect to the rebel cause, which eventually led to the capture of Terok Nor." Hitomi began to rub her legs together. She was getting wet. ' _What the FUCK is wrong with me?! I like women!_ '

"If you need to go to the bathroom, I'm not going to stop you." Hitomi's head shot up. "You're fidgeting. If you need to use the washroom, just go. I understand."

She nodded. "Th-thank you," she replied. "I-I'll be right back." She left, and _walked quickly_ to the bathroom. No way was she going to abandon decorum and run.

When she reached the bathroom, she ducked into a stall, closed it, dropped her pants and panties, and immediately began rubbing at herself to try and relieve the tension she was feeling, even as she tried to understand _why_ she was feeling it.

* _"Your Majesty, the gladiator you requested to see is here."_

" _Thank you. I will be fine."_

 _The man was shown in, wearing a simple tunic. "Why did you call me here, Empress? I'm not anything but an ordinary man."_

" _Maybe, but I am impressed with your prowess," she replied. "I want you to lead my forces in battle."_

" _I'm a fighter."_

" _You can THINK. You can lead. I've seen it. And I want that." She rose from her couch. "And more…" She embraced and kissed him, much to his surprise before she began touching his cock._ *

Hitomi moaned as she could feel the tension release and her love juices flow from her pussy, even as she blushed. ' _What the hell?! I'm having WET DREAMS about him? What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ '

* * *

That night couldn't come any sooner. He wouldn't wake up until he was damn good and ready, so she snuck in, took off his pants and underwear before taking off her jacket, setting up the PADD. She turned it on, allowing the PADD to get a look at her breasts as she took off her bra.

She knew she was showing herself off to a sleeping man. She still didn't know exactly why she was enjoying this. She pushed her breasts together, and began to drop them around his cock.

She smiled at him as she began pumping. They rose up and down, his heat radiating into her breasts. "More… give me more!" Ron subconsciously thrust, much to her surprise, but she took him into her mouth. She relaxed as she used her breasts and mouth to pleasure him.

' _Mine. MY man._ ' She'd begun to realize why she was having wet dreams about Ron. He may have been a man, but… he was a man she found herself coming to love. Possibly the _only_ man she _could_ love.

He began to moan, signalling that he was about to cum. ' _Oh, I don't want to waste it…_ ' But if she didn't, they'd get her kicked out of the Academy. So she released his cock with a pop and he orgasmed onto her face, covering her eyes and some of her hair.

She made sure she redressed him, before she grabbed the PADD and left. She was going to have to clean up a bit before visiting Tsu and Garland.

* * *

"Oh… that is sexy." Tsu took the PADD and ran off before the pair heard her beginning to masturbate.

"She REALLY likes him. She makes a copy of your vids and puts herself in your place."

' _Like HELL you're getting my man! MINE!_ ' She forced a smile and tried to make it believable. "I imagine I'm not done?" she asked Garland.

"Actually, no." More things designed to humiliate that she would actually enjoy, then.

"You're going to ride him."

Hitomi's train of thought crashed like a moon into a planet at warp 10. "What?"

"You are going to fuck him. His cock is going to enter your pussy and you're going to let him cum inside you."

Hitomi was barely able to nod as she took a fresh PADD from Garland and left. Yes, she wanted to ride him eventually, but not like that. She wanted him AWAKE for it. But if that happened, she'd be caught. And if she didn't, they'd have her kicked out of the Academy.

There was really only one thing to do here. She just needed to find an appropriate way to say it to avoid implicating herself in the mess…

* * *

"Commander? Commander, wake up." Ronald groaned as he woke up, finding Hitomi peering over at him. "The fuck are you doing in here?"

"I… have something to tell you."

"Oh, god, school bullshit."

"It's not like that! I… I overheard two of the students threatening another with expulsion if they didn't… do something."

Ronald wasn't happy about that. "What."

"Yes," she replied. "It was those two who messed with my PADD, Tsu and Garland. They were blackmailing another of the students to record themselves performing… acts to one of the teachers."

"What acts?"

"I…"

"Spit it out!"

"They were forcing her to have sex with one of the teachers! I don't think he knows about it—"

Ronald growled before he got up. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. If you will excuse me, I have work to do."

She nodded, before following secretly. She was going to watch as her blackmailers received their punishment.

"TSU! GARLAND! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED, NOW!"

Both of them emerged. Naked and disheveled, like...

Hitomi giggled. They were in the middle of having sex! Ronald was not impressed. "C-Commander, I—"

"No excuses. I was just informed that you've been blackmailing one of the students to have sex with one of the teachers. I am NOT impressed."

Their eyes widened, before Tsu's eyes narrowed in anger. "That bitch!" she snarled. "H-"

"Shut up! No excuses! Speak without my permission and you'll spend a few hours in the booth before I blacklist and kick you out of the Academy!"

Hitomi smiled from her hiding place as Ron tore into them. She could tell that Tsu had tried to out her, but Ron had inadvertently protected her. She was grateful for that.

"Commander—"

Ronald grabbed the pair. "You are no longer Academy students. Unless you're being used as fucktoys for the crew, you'll never see the interior of an Imperial starship!" He dragged them off, screaming and naked. She followed him as he threw them into the same booth and sealed it before turning it on.

She smiled. Her man. And he was VERY good. As Ron walked away, she waited until there was no one else there. She doubted anyone would show up until it was time to throw them out at the Academy, so she entered the room. "Enjoying your reward, ladies?"

"You fucking WHORE!" Tsu screamed.

"Partly true. But I SHOULD thank you. You made me realize something." She leaned in. "I love him. He's my type of man. He tolerates no bullshit, he rewards excellence and punishes… well, shit like what you did." Garland pressed herself up against the glass before she moaned. Hitomi was slightly repulsed. She was cumming! Garland was a painslut!

"Someday, I will have proper sex with him, and possibly bear his child," she purred into the booth. "But I will wait until after I graduate, and both he and I are awake to properly enjoy it. You two, on the other hand, will not see anything beyond whatever whorehouse is forced to take you in. Enjoy each other, sluts. You deserve each other." She then turned and walked away.

* * *

The next evening, Hitomi listened to her man talk about the booth. "It was COVERED in her sex fluids. Putting her in the booth was a mistake."

"It's not like you knew, Commander."

"Dispense with the ranks. Call me Ronald. You deserve that much for ridding the Empire of people like them."

"Then… can you call me Hitomi?"

"If you wish. Might not seem like much, but you're a hero to me."

"Thank you… Ronald," Hitomi said with a smile.

She would keep giving him blowjobs in secret, until such time as she graduated. This was what she decided.

And it was all she could do, for the man who had come into her heart unexpectedly.

* * *

"Lt. Commander Yamamoto will not be giving help with the firing courses anymore."

"What happened?"

Ronald sighed. "She was caught having sex with one of the second-years. She was stripped of her rank and excused from the Academy. The student was… excused."

The students looked at one another. That meant he was now a man-whore to be fucked to death for his genetic material.

It made Hitomi glad she was continuing to be secretive about her escapades. That was her fate if she revealed herself to him before graduation.

She wouldn't do that. She would show him the love he deserved.

* * *

Hitomi hummed as she sucked him off in his sleep. She didn't need to now, without the threat of bitchtits and painslut hanging over her head…

But she LOVED it. Fellato was her favorite sex act with Ronald.

She heard him moaning and pulled back mostly, leaving just his tip in her mouth before his semen shot into her mouth, mentally smiling as she swallowed it all. She then redressed him before heading out to return to her room.

She practically skipped, smiling as she went off.

* _"My love…" Hitomi moaned as she let his length out of her mouth before sucking him off again._

" _My Empress!"_

 _Her head bobbed back and forth before she released him. "Cum for me."_

" _Empress, I'm a commoner, I—"_

" _You're going to be my husband. Cum for me, my love."_

 _He groaned as she took his length inside her mouth again, before filling it with his semen, as she smiled, greedily swallowing every last drop._

" _My Empress…"_

" _See? It wasn't so hard." She stood before taking off her robes. "Take me."_

" _I..."_

" _Please. I love you. Take me."_

 _Ronald lowered her to her couch, disrobing himself completely. "My Empress…"_

" _Call me Hitomi… my husband."_ *

Hitomi smiled as she made her way to her room. Yes… Ronald would be her husband someday…

* * *

Six months and COUNTLESS blowjobs had passed. Hitomi was happy as a clam. Then Ronald entered the classroom and she shone like a star. Every student knew she was in love with him.

They were just too fucking scared to say a damn thing and Ronald was fucking clueless. "Well, cadets, I'm sorry to say that after today, I am no longer your teacher."

What.

"I have been transferred to the ISS _Tempest_ as her first officer. I wish I could say I was disappointed in all of you. But you've actually proven to be Starfleet material. I look forward to seeing you all in the service."

No. No, no, no, nononononononono. Ronald couldn't be leaving her!

She raised her hand. "Can… can one of us escort you to your ship, Ronald?" she asked.

"I won't complain about an honor guard, Cadet Maxwell. Class is dismissed." Hitomi jumped out of the seat and skipped to his side as they left.

' _My love is leaving me. I want to go with him!_ '

"You seem depressed."

"Well, you're the best teacher I've ever had and I REALLY want to continue studying under you and—"

"Slow down. The Tempest will be taking on new personnel next year. I'll save you a slot."

Hitomi looked up. "R… really?" she asked.

"You're a skilled officer, why not?"

Hitomi pouted. He didn't love her. Or maybe he _did_ , but school rules kept him from saying so.

They reached the shuttles too quickly for her taste. "Don't worry, Hitomi, you'll see me in a few months. It's a four month patrol. Just keep up your studies."

"Alright," Hitomi replied, before she impulsively gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She ran off before he could ask about it.

"The fuck was that about?" He shook his head. "Teenagers." He boarded his shuttle and departed the grounds.

* * *

Hitomi pouted before a chair moved beside her. "You are depressed about Commander Pinkerton's departure?"

She looked, seeing a beautiful Vulcan woman sitting next to her. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"You were his student."

' _And more. SO MUCH MORE! I WANT MY COCK MILK!_ '

"Hitomi Maxwell. You?"

"T'Vrell."

"You look… pale."

"I am a binary clone."

Hitomi winced. After Sato took power, the Vulcans, Andorians, and Humans were so tightly bound the Alliance fucked all of them. The Andorians were barred from entering Starfleet because there were so few of them left.

Clones were one way to get their numbers back up, but there were always some downsides to any form of cloning.

"I… I see…" she said. "Well, good to meet you, T'Vrell."

"My room is currently vacant. I would like company."

"…you're asking me to move in?"

"I was not raised by Vulcan parents. I was alone. …I do not like being alone."

Hitomi nodded. "Alright, I suppose that works," she said. "I'm looking forward to it."

Hitomi put her last bundle of clothing on a bed. T'Vrell locked the door, preparing for bed. But Hitomi had… other plans.

No Ronald, no blowjob, which meant no _delicious_ cum. And T'Vrell was… VERY sexy. Large breasts, narrow hips…

She wanted her. Ronald may have been her man, but the reproduction laws allowed for harems. Hopefully she could talk Ronald into it when she saw him again.

She grabbed T'Vrell as she came past, and crashed their lips together, pushing her tongue into the Vulcan's mouth.

T'Vrell's eyes widened before they broke the lock. "I—"

"I'm lonely too."

She put her hand into T'Vrell's panties, fingering her. Her emotional control lapsed before Hitomi began to finger fuck her. She was bisexual. She loved Ronald and she wanted T'Vrell.

And she was going to claim her.

As she continued to pump a pair of fingers into T'Vrell's pussy, she bent down and began to suckle at T'Vrell's breasts.

"I-I… MORE!" Hitomi complied as T'Vrell put her own fingers into Hitomi's pussy.

' _I can't WAIT to introduce her to Ronald!_ '

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: Well, Hitomi has two love interests now - and this version has discovered her bisexuality a lot earlier.**

 **Ron the True Fan: (Screams before crashing into the ground) (Muffled) Takeshi, I am going to FUCKING kill you!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Hey, you didn't want to get involved in the Lemons, so I kept you away from the Lemons.**

 **Ron the True Fan: (Pulls head out of ground) Mind giving me a jetpack that I can control the landing with next time?**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Gotcha. Well, see you in the next chapter, readers!**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Star Trek Online.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Chapter 2. Time for a bit of a wrench to be thrown into the works.**

 **Ron the True Fan: New jetpack. Ok—(Gets sent flying) DAMN IT, YOU JUST REFUELED THE LAST ONE!**

* * *

 **Starfleet Academy April 14th, 2400**

 **Hitomi was bored. Her beloved Ronald was gone, and while sex with t'Vrell was AMAZING, it wasn't Ronald.**

* * *

"Hear the news?"

"No, what?"

"The _Tempest_ is missing."

She froze. Missing? No…

"Bastard's finally gone. Ruined any chances for fifty people to be officers." Hitomi looked at the idiot behind her.

"The only way he got his rank was through his mother, I think."

He didn't get any chance to say anything more as Hitomi's fist pounded into his nose.

"SHUT UP!" Two other students rushed at her, but T'Vrell held them back. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A DAMN THING! HE! WAS! BETTER! THEN! YOU! COULD! EVER! BE!" Hitomi kept punching him until a fist hit her upside the head.

* * *

When Hitomi regained consciousness, she found herself in a cell in the brig. "Well, at least it's not the Agony Booth…" she muttered.

"You have your affections for my son to thank for that." Hitomi's eyes refocused, finding herself looking at a VERY attractive woman with black hair, red, and blue eyes and the uniform of an Admiral.

Not an Admiral, she realized. A GRAND Admiral.

"G-G-Grand A-Admiral P-Pinkerton!" Hitomi stammered, trying to stand to attention.

"As you were. You defended my son's honor. Had to knock you out, though. I wanted to talk to you, but the first thing I see is you beating the shit out of someone. You must've loved him deeply. But I didn't hear anything from my son."

"H-he never k-knew about it," Hitomi admitted. "I-it's a long story, b-but I knew what would happen if I confessed before graduation and w-we were discovered."

Ayame hmmed, typing something on a PADD. "Your profile states that your sexual preference is female. Yet you act like I did before my husband was forced to marry that Hawke woman."

"I… it started when a couple of cadets… b-blackmailed me into sucking him off…" she admitted. "I… I found myself… enjoying it, and… coming to love him…"

"Oh, boy."

"And he never woke up and when he came it tasted so GOOD, I wanted more—"

"Maxwell, shut up! I have enough problems with my own sex life. I don't want to hear about yours. Or my son's." Ayame's blush told more than she was saying. Apparently, Hitomi and the Grand Admiral shared a fetish.

"A-anyway," Hitomi continued, "E-even after I outed my blackmailers without implicating m-myself, I… I kept it up until he left… I… I guess you could say I'm bisexual, but only in regards to him…"

"Which is why you're not in the booth. That and they're still cleaning it. Masochists." Hitomi smirked. The painslut almost came to death in that booth.

"Anyway, I'm pulling you from the Academy—"

"No!"

"And taking you on as my apprentice."

Hitomi froze. Apprenticeship? That hadn't been done since the old Empire.

"A-Apprentice?" she asked. "M-me?"

"Yes. As you seem to have taken my son's teachings to hearts I'm planning to… " Her words faded out before Hitomi began daydreaming again.

* _"Milady, General Pinkerton and her son, the Lord Colonel, have arrived."_

" _Send them in," Hitomi replied from her throne. The pair entered her chambers, the elder Pinkerton looking beautiful in her uniform. The Princess was tempted to order her to strip, but her son… He was standing, stoic and ready for war. While Hitomi prefered women… he was nice to look at._

" _General, Colonel, good of you to come," Hitomi stated._

" _Princess."_

" _Ma'am."_

" _You requested us from the frontlines. Might we inquire why?"_

" _Your troops can handle themselves for a fortnight, General. My father ordered you back to brief him on your campaign, but I wish for you to relax."_

" _To relax? Our men need us, your highness. We lead from the front as an example! This is cowardice!"_

" _Ronald, shut up! This is the heir to the throne we're talking to!"_

 _Hitomi giggled. "Even the best of commanders need to rest every so often, lest they burn themselves out," she told him. "Your men can handle themselves while you rest."_

" _I rest when the men rest."_

 _His mother stopped him from leaving, however. "My apologies. He's Roman in his thinking: thinks he's the second coming of Caesar."_

" _It's fine. It's rather refreshing to hear someone speak their thoughts. I would actually like him to stay as my tutor. I'm expected to take the throne, so I would like him to teach me."_

 _Ayame glared at her son. "I… will accept, if reluctantly."_

 _Hitomi now led Ron into her personal chambers. She smiled to herself. True, he was a man, but… he was not your typical man._

" _I will be tutoring you in the art of war, your majesty. As such, I will teach you everything. Starting with the sword." He drew a rapier, holding it loosely before giving it to her._

" _Should we not change?"_

" _In war, you're not given the opportunity to dress yourself for the occasion."_

" _Very well," she said, taking the rapier. Once he was ready, the match began, as she attacked first._

 _The blade cut through his uniform, leaving it in tatters before he attacked back, hacking through her dress and destroying the corset underneath._

" _You pig!"_

" _I'm not looking at a woman, I'm looking at someone trying to kill me."_

 _She moved to make another strike, but tripped over a loose floorboard, dropping her blade as she flailed about to try and stabilize herself, only to run into him and send them both to the floor._

" _Princess?" She looked into his eyes. They captivated her for a moment before she pressed her lips to his, surprising him before she reached for her sword, using the tip of the blade to cut his pants off. "Milady, what are you doing?!"_

" _Shh…" she whispered, even as she pulled what was left of her dress down. "Don't worry about a thing…"_ *

"Maxwell? MAXWELL!" Hitomi shook her head. "Sweet Christ, you've got it bad."

"Sorry!"

"Relax. Just means you're going to be learning from me. A LOT."

"U-understood, Ma'am," she said. "Umm… could we take another cadet with us? Maybe not for the sake of another apprenticeship, but field learning at least?"

"You want your other lover." Hitomi blushed. "It's fine. Law means you can have harems. Might have to do some genetic workups to make sure they're born Terran, but that's fine. Make sure she loves him. Or I'll rip your eyes out after I kill her."

"Right," Hitomi replied. Though while she had to make sure T'Vrell could love Ronald, she had a more important goal.

Finding the ones who took Ronald from her.

And making them PAY.

* * *

"Sector 001 by 45 by 789. Species: human." Ronald groaned, trying to move his head, but finding that he couldn't.

And those voices… what the fuck was going on?

He opened his eyes. And wished he hadn't.

There were beings operating on him. He felt pain as something cut into his skull. "No! NO!"

"Beginning removal of right ocular unit." A drill entered his eye as he screamed. "We are the Borg. You will be added to the collective. Resistance is futile."

* * *

 **2407 AD**

* * *

Seven years had passed since Ron's disappearance.

Hitomi had learned much as Ayame's apprentice, and was now a Lieutenant Commander in charge of a Saber-class heavy destroyer.

T'Vrell was her Captain's woman, though they both knew that Hitomi being in command was only a temporary thing until they found Ron.

Soon after Hitomi's apprenticeship had begun, she'd confided in T'Vrell about her feelings for Ron, telling her everything that had happened.

The Vulcan knew she loved Hitomi, but sharing her with Ronald, or rather sharing Ronald with her, was unthinkable. She wanted Hitomi to herself. Speaking of which…

They were in their quarters. Having fun.

"Ahn… yes…" Hitomi moaned, her hands ruffling T'Vrell's hair as the Vulcan woman ate her out. "Your tongue… your tongue feels… so good…"

T'Vrell lapped her up, sticking her tongue in as far as it could go. Hitomi knew that this was nothing compared to how she would feel when Ronald returned to her and made love to her for the first time.

But as she came, she didn't really care.

" _Bridge to captain._ "

She sighed, even as T'Vrell pulled away. "What is it?" she asked.

" _We're receiving a distress call from one of our outer colonies: they're under attack, unknown enemy. Grand Admiral Pinkerton has ordered all available ships to intercept and destroy._ "

"Understood," Hitomi replied. "Set course. I'll be right there."

"Do we have to?"

Hitomi grabbed T'Vrell and shoved her back between her legs. "Make me cum as fast as you can. THEN we deal with whoever's stupid enough to attack us."

T'Vrell complied, diving in and swirling her tongue around Hitomi's pussy, even as her hand played with her clit.

' _Oh, Ronald, please come back to me. Your wife awaits you._ '

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: (Screams before impacting the ground)**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Well, things are definitely kicking into high gear. How was your flight, Ron?**

 **Ron the True Fan: Give me a better jetpack and THEN we'll talk.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Alright. And next chapter… well, it's gonna be a nasty one, even by MU standards.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Before we do ANYTHING, you get me a new jetpack! I'm tired of crashing!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Star Trek Online.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Chapter 3.**

 **Ron the true Fan: This better be a new one.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Of course it's new. It has controls! (Points to each control as he names it) Ignition, steering, throttle, brakes.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Don't you dare.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: (Swings the control pad arm to where Ron can get to it, before hitting the ignition) Have fun!**

 **Ron the True Fan: TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **New Tokyo, 2407**

* * *

The ship dropped out of warp just as Hitomi and T'Vrell arrived back on the bridge.

"Status report," Hitomi ordered as she took her chair.

"Ten ships are in-system, Commander. All of them are of… strange configurations."

"Define strange."

"Geometric shapes, ma'am: all of them are spheres with one cube."

"That _is_ strange," Hitomi mused. "Hail them."

The interior of one of the cubes appeared before something marched towards the screen, a laser attached to the side of the figure's head before it came into the light.

The head was bald, the right eye was missing…

But Hitomi knew Ronald's face.

Her eyes widened in horror. "No… please, no…"

"I am Locutus of Borg. Resistance is futile."

"Ronald, what did they do to you?!"

"The one you know as Pinkerton is no longer. I am Locutus of Borg. Life, as you know it, is over. Your culture will adapt to service ours. Resistance is and always has been… Futile."

"They kidnapped him. Tortured him! I'll make them pay for that! All hands, battlestations! Ronald, wait for me, I WILL save you!"

* * *

"Saber-Class, ISS Glorious, on attack vector."

"Adapt to attack vector. Adjust course, 35 mark 21. Engage tractor beam. 80 lifeforms. Prepare for assimilation."

"New contact incoming. ISS Damascus, Galaxy-class."

The cube rocked from weapons impacts. "Multiadaptive weapons. Unable to adapt."

"Engage secondary shielding."

* * *

" _I see you've encountered the Borg, Maxwell. Not a pleasant experience, from the UFP Starfleet's records._ "

"I see. So they're called Borg," Hitomi stated. "Grand Admiral… they have Ronald."

"… _get him. Get him onto your ship. NOW. I want my son back._ "

The ship shook before a console exploded. "Shields are down!"

Green showers of light materialized several Borg, all armed.

"Kill them!"

Hitomi pulled out a Phaser Pistol and began shooting the Borg point-blank.

The second adapted, but T'Vrell managed to kill it. "Remodulate your weapons!" Another wave arrived, firing at the Terrans before a shower deposited Locutus himself.

"I will oversee your assimilation into the collective myself."

Hitomi dropped her pistol and drew a knife. "I'll do whatever it takes to save you, Ronald," she whispered, before charging forward.

"Your persistence is pointless. You will become one with the Borg." Locutus fired at Hitomi, who closed the distance and forced him to the ground. She was tempted to kiss him.

But this wasn't Ron. Locutus and Ronald were two different people. "Oh, forgive me." She shoved the knife into his neck.

The knife must have hit something important, because not only did he stop moving, all the other drones seemed to freeze up and twitch randomly.

"Uplink off-off-off-offline. Connection to the collective off-offline. Consciousness suppressor—"

He screamed, Hitomi smiling. He was free!

"Kill those things! Target the cube!"

The _Glorious_ and _Damascus_ targeted the Cube and unleashed fifty different kinds of hell on the thing as they unloaded all their weapons.

The Cube jumped to warp, but the spheres were disabled. "Boarding parties from the Damascus are boarding the remaining enemy vessels. The enemy has been defeated!"

"Get him to sickbay! I want all of that Borg shit removed from his body!"

Medical teams complied, moving Ron from the bridge, even as the two ships turned to return to Earth.

* * *

" _How is he?_ "

"Like shit, as he would say. Most of his body's been replaced with Borg implants. Even half of his brain."

" _Seriously?_ "

"Yes," Hitomi replied. "The doctors are removing what they can, but they don't expect to be able to remove it all safely."

" _I'll send over a few engineers to try and repurpose it. What haven't been replaced?_ "

"What they didn't replace, they've augmented. His muscles are regenerating and enhancing themselves, his bones have been strengthened—"

" _And your favorite part of his body?_ "

Hitomi blushed. "It seems they left _that_ untouched."

" _Maybe they even enhanced it. Starfleet Security will want to talk to him when you return to Earth. Make sure he's alright._ "

"Of course!"

" _Then get to work… daughter in law._ Damascus _Actual out._ "

Hitomi nodded as the channel cut out. She'd have to wait for the doctors to give the all clear…

But there was something she'd been missing for seven years now, and it was time to catch up on it…

* * *

T'Vrell redressed herself in a new uniform, smiling. Hitomi was going to be coming back soon. She'd relaxed her emotional control over the years.

The doors opened, Hitomi entering seconds later. "Hitomi. Welcome home."

"Thanks, T'Vrell," Hitomi replied. "Good to be home, especially after what we just did…"

"Yes. Commander Pinkerton is finally going home."

"About him… I'm asking for a transfer. Command's going to want to give him a new ship, and… Damn it, I love him. I'm going to be his woman." She smiled at T'Vrell. "I love you, too, T'Vrell, don't worry about that. And I'm definitely hopeful that you can share me with him."

"You… want him to share us?"

"Yes. I want to feel him inside me and I want you to love him, too. He's a wonderful man. I… just don't want either of us to be alone."

T'Vrell considered it. "Allow me to put some thought into this."

Hitomi nodded. "Alright," she said. "Well, I should probably go check on him. I'll be back in a bit, T'Vrell."

Hitomi practically skipped out of their quarters while T'vrell's eye twitched before she injected herself with a hypo.

"Please come back soon."

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: And Ronald is back in the picture, so Hitomi can get her fix again. And perhaps more…**

 **Ron the True Fan: At least this time I didn't fucking crash.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Because this time you had ignition, steering, throttle, brakes.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Just get a move on.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: See you next time, readers!**

 **Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 04

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Star Trek Online.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Chapter 4. Time for the main pairing to officially become official.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Why are you working with that PS3 controller?**

 **Takeshi Yamato: More portable control schemes for your jetpack.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Don't you—(Takeshi activates jetpack) GODDAMN YOU!**

* * *

 **ISS _Glorious_ , Sickbay, 2407**

* * *

Hitomi watched as the doctor put a new artificial eye into Ronald's right eye socket, securing the connections. "That should do it."

Hitomi looked at her man. He was scarred, but back to normal.

As she watched the doctors put away their equipment, she couldn't help but start another daydream…

* _"Princess, with all due respect, this is NOT a good idea! The only reason I'm a lord is because my mother is VERY good at kicking ass! Besides, I thought you were lesbian."_

" _I am… mostly," Hitomi admitted. "But you… you're the only man who has ever interested me… and the only man who can… can make me feel so hot…"_

 _She began pumping him, making him groan. "Princess!"_

" _Call me Hitomi." She kissed him, forcing him to moan into her mouth. She loved this! "I've been reading. My father wants me to know how to please a man, so I can get married to a foreigner." She crawled down to his crotch. "Though I'd rather be married to a man like you… or even directly to you…" She took his length into her mouth, sucking and humming._

" _Princess!" The door opened, and in came the General. Hitomi froze. '_ Oh, shit. _'_

" _Oh, I was wondering when she'd break."_

" _Mother!"_

" _Come on, I know you, son: you'd never make a move."_

 _Hitomi blushed. "You mean… you… were_ expecting _this, General?"_

" _Of course. He's built like a gladiator; some of the women in our garrison want to fuck his brains out."_

" _MOTHER!"_

 _Ayame smiled at them, eyes closed. "Have fun! And for fuck's sake, Princess, MARRY HIM. He needs a woman in his life that isn't me." She then closed the door._

 _Hitomi grinned. "At least we have her permission," she remarked._

" _I'm fucked."_

" _No..." She pumped him again. "But you're about to be!" She took him into her mouth again._ *

"Commander, did you hear a word I said?"

Hitomi blinked. "Sorry, what?" she asked. "Sorry about that, doctor, I was zoning out for a bit there."

"Yet again. We need someone to watch over him: the cargo bay's full of wounded and to be honest, he's not that important or in critical condition."

Hitomi nodded. "Alright," she said. "I can watch over him."

The medical staff left the bay, taking medical supplies with them. Hitomi gleefully took a stool and sat in it beside him. "Hello, Ronald. It's been a long time. We're almost the same rank! So..." She looked at the lower half of his body. "Hope you don't mind if I… get my fix."

He wasn't wearing much, just a surgical gown, which meant it was easy for Hitomi to shift it out of the way, revealing his cock. She eyed it hungrily, before bending down to run her tongue along the tip.

Her tongue made contact, that sweet salty taste registering. The Borg didn't screw with perfection.

She lubed him up before smiling at his sleeping face. "Thanks." She took him into her mouth, sucking and humming.

As she bobbed up and down on his cock, sucking on it like a lollipop, she reached a hand down under her pants and panties to begin rubbing at her pussy as her arousal grew.

He moaned. ' _YES! 6 years of waiting and I get my milk!_ '

Then she felt a hand grab her hair and pull her off her favorite treat before cum sprayed onto her face.

"Now I get where the blackmail story came from."

"Eh… hehehehe…" Hitomi giggled nervously. "Yeah… the first time… the first time I wasn't really wanting to do it, but… I grew to like it, so… I kept it up after they were dealt with…"

She opened her eyes to find a fairly annoyed Ronald looking at her.

Not annoyed by the sex acts. By not being informed.

"You do realize that you've fucked yourself. Literally."

"Ronald… I love you."

"Would you mind telling me WHY you love me, dear heart?"

She blinked, but smiled at the nickname. "Well… it started out as simple respect from how you helped me when my notes were erased," she admitted. "But… you always pushed me to strive higher, and you never pushed me further than you believed me capable. And… I grew to like looking at your body on occasions…"

Ronald sat up, cracking his back. "Well, then. You're a cum addict?"

Hitomi nodded. "Not my fault you taste good."

Ronald hmmed. "So, almost the ENTIRE time at the Academy, you sucked me off, drank my cum and enjoyed it."

"Yeah," Hitomi admitted with another nod, before she bent down to take his length in her mouth again.

She took it in, but felt his hand on the back of her head. "It's high time I enjoyed this." He began thrusting into her mouth, much to her shock, but after a moment, she assisted him, adding her own movements to it.

' _He's letting me do it!_ ' She hummed in delight, almost purring.

"Hitomi… You know that my mother's going to force you to marry me."

Hitomi nodded as best she could, happily.

"She knows, doesn't she?"

She nodded again, pulling out just far enough to speak. "She… she came to the Academy the day your disappearance was announced, and… took me as an apprentice…"

"So, we're betrothed."

Hitomi's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"We're a one-spouse family." He pulled her up slightly, planting his cock between her breasts. Hitomi got the idea and began titfucking him. "When I cum, you can drink it. Deal?"

"Deal," Hitomi agreed, as she continued to rub her breasts along his cock, though she wondered when she should bring up the matter of T'Vrell…

"You've done this before."

"Yes. They blackmailed me into doing it to you. Enjoy it?"

"Hitomi, I'm going to cum in a minute. Suck it."

Hitomi took his tip into her mouth before he thrust, spraying the inside of her mouth with his seed. She mentally smiled, swallowing it all. It was just as tasty as she remembered.

"Well, now I know what to look forward to, Hitomi."

"Huh?"

"We're engaged. My mother probably did it the day you told her."

Hitomi jumped off the bed, jumping for joy, her breasts flopping as she jumped. "I'm going to be your wife!"

"Don't get excited. I still might get executed for that bullshit at New Tokyo."

Hitomi frowned. "I won't let that happen," she said. "It wasn't you doing the attack, it was that personality the Borg had superimposed over yours, Locutus."

Ronald shrugged before his fiancee (she was happy to know that now) crawled on top of him. "Ronald… I've been waiting for years for this."

"Hitomi, no. The Borg might've done something to me. Hell, I'm not sure that swallowing my cum was a good idea to begin with."

"Do you know what finally caused me to expose my blackmailers?" Hitomi asked. "They wanted me to ride you. And while I wanted it at that point, I wanted you to be awake while I did it."

"Seriously?"

She began to grind against him, purring. "My love, I want you to sow your seeds within me. Turn me into the mother of your children. I want you to fuck me until the only thing I know is the pleasure you cause me and my love for you."

Ronald groaned before he grabbed her hips and spread her pussy lips. "Fine!"

She smiled, as she lowered herself onto him. "Oh… I… I should… also mention… ahn…" she began, "that… I… I am still into women… unh… Y… you could… consider me… bisexual, I guess… and… your mother… k… knows this, too…"

Ronald pulled her close to him. "You have a lover."

"Ahn, yes!" He thrust hard into her body, causing her to moan. "A vul—OH!—vulcan. T'Vrell. I love her! It's almost like my love for—"

Ronald kissed her, sucking on her tongue. Hitomi wrapped her arms behind his neck, moaning as he continued to fuck her.

After a few minutes, she began to orgasm. "You want me to have a harem?"

"I—I know it's probably a-against your personal code, but—AHN!" Hitomi gasped. "But I—I don't want to-to leave her alone—AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as her orgasm hit, her pussy spasming around his cock.

He laid her down on the bed, continuing to thrust into her. "She's your lover."

"I want her to love you. She never—"

"I'll introduce myself." He grabbed her legs and forced his way deeper into her body. "If she wants to join us as a lover, I won't stop her. Oh, fuck, Hitomi, I'm cumming!"

"DO IT!" Hitomi screamed. "CUM INSIDE ME! FLOOD MY WOMB!"

He pressed his lips to hers before she felt his cock move, spraying his seed into her body. He kept thrusting, only stopping when his orgasm tapered off. He broke their kiss. "Hitomi, to tell you the truth, I wanted you at the Academy, but my position as your teacher kept me from thinking of it. After I left, you were the only thing on my mind."

"Ronald…" Hitomi whispered, blushing. He… he'd wanted her, too…?

"Your personality drew me to you. But my position as a teacher, not to mention your sexual bias towards women kinda soured any attempt on my part to ask you out on a date."

He continued thrusting, hitomi blushing as she held on. He loved her? "You love me?"

"Well, if it weren't for the fact that I was your superior, we'd've been married a LONG time ago."

She bucked her hips into his. The ONLY thing keeping him from her was the fact that he thought she was purely lesbian and that he was her teacher?

She kissed him, pressing her DD-cup bust into his chest before letting out a moan. "My name is Hitomi Pinkerton! Wife to Ronald Pinkerton!"

Ronald quickened his pace before he came again, flooding her womb with his seed.

'Mine.'

* * *

T'Vrell fingered herself as she waited for Hitomi to return. She had taken her medication to suppress her pon farr, but it wasn't working anymore. Without a telepathic betrothal, she hit her cycle sooner than any other Vulcan. And unlike the Federation, the Empire had done more research into the effect, hence the suppressors.

But after 6 years, they stopped working. 'Hitomi… I need you!'

She got up, exiting their quarters. Hitomi was in sickbay. With HIM.

* * *

Hitomi was fully redressed, kissing Ronald before lowering her mouth on his cock. "You REALLY like that."

Hitomi gave him a thumbs up. He had cum five times today and he was still ready to go! She popped him out before smiling. "Were you always so… virile?"

"Actually, you can thank the Borg. Their implants actually let me convert energy into nutrients."

"Meaning, as long as you have power, you can cum?"

"More or less."

"Good! That means I'll be doing this more often. As soon as the doctors clear you—"

"Actually, you can tell them I'm awake and after that, you can do whatever you want."

"Alright, I'll go do that," she said.

She smiled. Her husband. She'd DREAMED of calling him that. Now she could! Hitomi kissed him before the doors to sickbay opened, T'Vrell standing at the entrance, panting.

"T'Vrell?" Hitomi asked, breaking from the kiss to turn to her other lover. "Did you need something?"

T'Vrell huffed as she looked at Hitomi with lust and Ronald with disdain.

"Oh, boy. How long has she been suppressing her pon farr?"

"What?"

"You didn't know?! Oh, fuck! She's in the blood fever; if she doesn't bond and mate, she'll either kill until she's calmed down or die!"

"WHAT?!" Hitomi cried out in shock and horror.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"And she wants to kill me. Honey, mind waiting outside?"

"Umm… I'll just get out of the way…" Hitomi whispered, stepping over to the side of the room, worried for both of her lovers.

"Look, T'Vrell, was it? I have no reason to fight you and I just got out of surgery and you're not going to listen are—"

T'Vrell snarled as she tried to claw at him, but the big man jumped to the side, avoiding her touching his person, but his gown was destroyed as she tore it from his person.

"Oh, crap."

Hitomi, meanwhile, could only watch as her two lovers fought. She wanted to stop them, but was afraid that if she got in between them they'd tear her apart.

On the bright side, it didn't look like Ronald was trying to kill T'Vrell, at any rate…

Ronald backflipped, much to everyone's surprise; even as well-trained as he was, acrobatics like that were beyond anyone with his body size. T'vrell lunged, but Ronald ducked, going under her legs before grabbing the collar of her uniform. "That's enough, Lieutenant!" She tore off her uniform to free herself, Ronald being forced to run.

Hitomi was mesmerized as the two continued to fight, T'Vrell gradually losing more and more clothing as it was torn free, until they were essentially brawling naked. As Hitomi continued to gaze on this, she felt herself growing wet again…

Finally, she managed to get a grip on Ronald as soon as her bra was removed, but the former drone wasn't done yet, as he prepared to headbutt her. T'Vrell reared her head back as well, but she and he miscalculated as instead of hitting their foreheads, their noses connected. And after the brief touch, their lips locked.

T'Vrell froze for a moment, Hitomi looking on worriedly, before the Vulcan resumed moving, but rather than continuing to fight, she began grinding against Ronald.

He looked at his wife for help. All Hitomi did was gesture with her hands to take T'Vrell. The former drone rolled his eyes before finally tearing the Vulcan's panties away. T'Vrell didn't notice until she felt Ronald grab her hips and shove his length inside her.

Hitomi smiled as she watched the two of them begin to go at it, slowly beginning to disrobe herself once again…

T'Vrell moaned. One minute, she was fighting him and the next, he was inside her. She opened her mouth for speak, but Ronald shoved his tongue in her mouth, slowly dominating her as he forced her up and down his length. She placed a hand on his face, attempting to telepathically link with him. She preferred Hitomi. But his cock felt so GOOD.

He broke the lock. "You love Hitomi very much, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"She's my wife. I'm technically engaged to her, but in my eyes, we're married."

T'Vrell nodded. "I… I see…" she said. "I… I've always known that she loved you… I… I just… I was alone before she entered my life… a clone, with no family…"

"You're Hitomi's lover. That means you're my lover, too." He stopped thrusting, letting her sit on his lap, his cock impaled inside her. "We're allowed harems. My family just chose not to do it. If you want to be with her, make your choice."

T'Vrell looked at him. He was only having sex with her because Hitomi gave him permission. She rose up, then let herself fall on him. "Take me. I will be your bride and Hitomi's!"

"Dear heart, mind joining us?"

Hitomi smiled, having taken off her bra and panties just before the question. "I thought you'd never ask, Ronald," she replied, coming over to them and kissing first Ronald, then T'Vrell. Ronald laid down, Hitomi sitting on his face before he started licking her pussy. "Oh… Yes… T'Vrell, how does he feel?"

"Like… Like I'm completed. Whole for the first time ever!"

"I felt the same way when he first entered me earlier," Hitomi replied. "It… ahn… nothing else can properly compare, can it…?"

T'Vrell started shaking before she moaned loudly. She was cumming. "Ronald, cum inside her, please."

Her husband picked up the pace, removing his hands from Hitomi to give him proper leverage with T'Vrell before he moaned into Hitomi's pussy, cumming inside T'Vrell.

Hitomi was jealous for a second. But it passed quickly. She loved Ronald and she loved T'Vrell. And it seemed they had come to love each other, as well.

It was as close to a perfect outcome as she could get.

* * *

30 minutes later, Hitomi peeked her head out of sickbay, leading her naked spouses to her quarters.

"You couldn't let us get dressed first?"

"No spare clothes in sickbay unless you bring them. Unless you want to wear that exoplating again?"

"FUCK NO. Just get us to your room. God, I hope you've got something for me to wear in there."

"I should," Hitomi admitted. "I had a few spare uniforms in your size from your mother, in case you needed clothes when I found you again. Should still fit, unless you had any growth spurts while assimilated."

"I shrank, actually."

"Then you need to get some fat back on you. Just enough to cover those muscles and turn you back into that gladiator I fell in love with."

"Great, the two women in the universe that like fat men."

"No. The two women that fell in love with a warrior."

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: DAMN YOU TAKE, THIS THING WASN'T FULLY FUELED!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: …Oops. Anyway, Hitomi and Ronald are properly a couple, now - well, a trio with T'Vrell in the mix.**

 **Ron the True Fan: (Screams before crashing) (T. Rex roar is heard before Ron runs away from a feathered rex) SON OF A BITCH!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Wow. Talk about bad luck there.**

 **Well, see you next time, Readers!**

 **Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 05

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Star Trek Online.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Chapter 5.**

 **Ron the True Fan: That thing better be fully fueled.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Properly fueled and adjusted, no need to worry. (Tosses controller to Ron) Have fun!**

* * *

 **ISS _Glorious_ , Captain's Quarters, 2407**

* * *

T'Vrell was… confused. Hitomi was sucking Ronald's cock, while he was asleep and she was getting wet from the actions.

"I do not see the point of fellato, Hitomi."

She pulled off their husband and placed her large bust on top of his cock, jacking him off. "You've sucked on my pussy. There's no point to that."

"I am pleasuring you. He's not even awake."

Hitomi pulled off of him. "Then you do it. Suck him off."

"…What?" T'Vrell asked.

"You heard me. Suck him off and you'll see why I LOVE doing it."

T'Vrell paused for a bit, gulped nervously, and bent down to take a lick along his tip.

"That's right. Take him in." She licked, tasting Hitomi's spit on him, but also a sweet, salty flavor. She took him into her mouth, sucking before moving her head like Hitomi did.

"That's it," Hitomi said. "Keep it up. You're doing great."

T'Vrell didn't listen. She focused on the taste. She… She liked it. Then Ronald began to moan before he came in her mouth.

Hitomi watched as T'Vrell took his load, somehow managing to swallow it all. "Well?" she asked when T'Vrell was done. "What do you think?"

T'Vrell didn't speak. Instead, she dived back and kept sucking. She loved it! His taste… Now she knew why.

"T'Vrell, there's a limit to how much I can cum."

The Vulcan looked up, cock still in her mouth, at her husband to be, embarrassed.

"Really, Hitomi? One cum addict was bad enough."

"T'Vrell didn't understand why I was sucking you off while you slept," Hitomi replied sheepishly. "I just thought I'd let her experience it for herself."

"I… I like it. You taste… amazing."

"Your cum has the ability to break that famous Vulcan emotional suppression. I wonder how I was able to take it for so long."

"You're addicted, so you didn't."

" _Bridge to Commander Maxwell._ "

Hitomi sighed. "Always with the inopportune timings," she muttered under her breath, before saying in a regular tone, "Yes?"

" _We've arrived at Earth. Admiral Pinkerton wants to speak to you._ "

Hitomi perked up. "Well, Ronald, why don't you introduce us to your mother?"

"Really. You're pulling that."

Hitomi giggled. "Couldn't resist," she said.

"This is Commander Pinkerton. Put it through."

The face of his mother appeared on the closest monitor. " _FINALLY deflowered your brides?_ "

"Don't start. I know what's going to happen."

" _Yes, you're to be interrogated by Security to ascertain what role you truly had at New Tokyo._ "

"You won't interfere?"

" _I have to abstain. But you'll be fine. Good luck._ "

The call ended. "She knows something."

Hitomi sighed. "When _doesn't_ she know something?" she asked.

* * *

Hitomi paced the halls before the door to the security room opened, and out Ronald came. Wearing four pips. "You were PROMOTED?"

"Cleared of all charges and given command of a ship. I'm going to need a first officer and a science officer. Know any candidates?"

Hitomi smiled. "I think we both know where you can find the ideal candidate for each role," she said, before giving Ronald a kiss.

"Congratulations, Commander. Two jobs at once. Think you can handle being the captain's woman as well as my XO?"

"For you, anything. What ship is it?"

" _Sovereign_ -Class: ISS _Ra Cailum_ , Nova Charlie Charlie nine four five one seven. She was just refitted and the captain retired."

"As in…"

"Retired, not assassinated."

She nodded. "Good," she said. "Well, let's go get T'Vrell, then go up to the ship."

"She's already on board."

* * *

T'Vrell had stripped down in her new, rather large quarters on the Ra Cailum. She had been reassigned as a science officer, so she didn't understand why she had such a large room. She was so caught in her musing that she didn't notice a pair of hands groping her D-cup breasts. "There's my girl."

"H-Hitomi!"

Hitomi giggled. "Miss me?" she asked.

"Y-yes."

Hitomi's bust pressed into t'Vrell's back before she put a hand down her panties. "You're wet."

"…yes."

"He woke up a sexual monster. Good thing he's the new captain and we're his women."

"Ronald? The captain?"

"That's right. He was promoted. And I plan to make this room our own." She kissed T'Vrell before pulling her to the bed.

At least T'Vrell now knew the size of the room. It wasn't hers, it was Ronald's, but she was there as one of his women. She moaned happily as she returned the kiss, embracing Hitomi.

Hitomi pulled her uniform off before removing T'Vrell's bra, suckling on her right breast.

T'Vrell cried out as the door opened, allowing their husband to enter.

"Seriously? Am I engaged to a pair of nymphomaniacs?"

"Ronald… please."

Hitomi let go of T'Vrell's nipple with a pop before pressing her own bust to the Vulcan's. "Come on, you enjoy it."

"Yes, I do, but…"

Hitomi grinned. She then winked at Ron. "Care to join us?"

Ronald sighed before removing his uniform jacket. "You can't be sated."

"But you can't, either. We're perfect for one another~"

He climbed into their bed, both girls climbing on him before T'Vrell kissed him. Hitomi knew why: she had telepathically bonded with their husband. She loved him completely. Hitomi had never gotten around to it because of Ronald, but now, she wanted to be with them. "T'Vrell…"

"Yes?"

"While our love makes you feel like a woman… mind letting me in on the loop?"

T'Vrell nodded. "Y-yes!" she said.

Hitomi sucked on him until he hardened before he flipped T'Vrell around, fucking her from behind. She barely maintained focus before she took hold of Hitomi's face. Hitomi moaned as she felt the psychic connection be forged.

She felt as though Ronald were thrusting into her while he fucked T'Vrell. As such, she moaned as she began to cum. "Ronald!"

"I know, I can feel it! It's strange, feeling like something's inside me when there's nothing to enter! FUCK, I wish I knew how you girls felt doing this!"

"It feels amazing!" Hitomi cried out. "It's… it's truly something that can't be properly explained, but it's so gooooooooooooooood!"

Both girls came, Ronald flooding T'Vrell with his cum before he pulled out of her and impaled himself into Hitomi, who cried out in surprise.

She didn't mind: he WAS her husband. T'Vrell moaned further as she felt Hitomi get impaled by their husband, masturbating to try and keep her sanity.

Hitomi moaned and cried out in pleasure as Ronald fucked her, glad she had fallen in love with him and thankful to those two girls who had blackmailed her. Part of her absently wondered what whorehouse had ended up taking them in…

* * *

After the pair recovered from their Ronald/telepathic sex-induced madness, they entered Ronald's new ready room, where their man was not pleased. "Bad news and worse news."

"What's the bad news, Ronald?"

"Well, 'vell, the Ra Cailum's been assigned to the Bajor Occupation Fleet."

Hitomi sighed. "Great," she moaned. "Leeta. And the worse news?"

"In the name of 'genetic diversity', I'm being ordered to have at least two children."

Hitomi was giddy. She was going to have his baby! "That's great!"

"With two women that aren't my wives. Two whores, apparently virgins, are being sent for me to knock up." He planted his face on his desk. "Shoot me. PLEASE."

Hitomi sighed. "So… they want you to knock up two women you barely know before you knock us up, if you haven't already?"

"T'Vrell, humanity's current population, please?"

"Approximately 960 million."

"THAT'S why. I hate it. It's CHEATING on my loved ones. I fell in love with you at the Academy and through you, I grew to love T'Vrell. I want no one else. I'm happy."

"We're happy, too," Hitomi replied. "And it rankles me that they're sending complete strangers for you to knock up, as well." She sighed. "But, unfortunately, not much we can do if it's an order from above." Privately, she added, ' _Though we won't need to worry about that once I become Empress._ ' After a moment, she asked, "Do we at least know who they're sending?"

"I don't know. And I'm not doing it. I'm giving them to you to impregnate."

"We're… women. We can't get other women pregnant."

"I know. Open the box."

Hitomi opened the box on the desk, finding two… double-ended dildos. They were modified, designed almost like a real cock. "What are they?"

"I call them the Impregnators. They're modified with tanks that can fill up to four loads of semen, eight in total for each girl."

"So we fill them up with your semen, and then _we_ use them on the girls?" Hitomi asked. "Brilliant! Is this something you came up with using Borg tech, or what?"

"They use conventional tech, but there are Borg nanoprobes in them to ensure that the whores get pregnant. While I would love you both to bear my children… I'd rather sire them myself, the old fashioned way. So only the whore loads are Borg-equipped. What they are, however, is empty."

Hitomi nodded. "Do we need to get you to fill them?" she asked with a grin.

"Of course. You can't keep it, though."

"Oh…"

"Ladies, you're going to become fathers. So, while I do my work, you… have fun." He undid his pants before handing Hitomi an oral device of some sort. "Enjoy. This will catch the cum as it pours down your throat."

Hitomi nodded, taking the device into her mouth before she bent down to lick at his cock.

Ronald gently moved her under his desk, T'Vrell blushing because of the psionic link. "Ronald, I—"

"Use the dildo to fuck Hitomi." T'Vrell looked at the device before undoing her pants, putting the device into her cunt before securing it to her hips. She then crawled under the desk, tore Hitomi's pants off and put the other end in Hitomi's pussy, thrusting.

Hitomi moaned around Ron's cock as T'Vrell thrust inside her, continuing to suck on Ron's cock like a lollipop.

"I'm thinking… skirts. No panties. That way we can…" Ronald shoved his cock deeper into Hitomi's mouth, cumming down her throat. "That way we can do this without wasting uniforms."

Hitomi moaned as she took the load, the device catching it all while still allowing her to enjoy the taste. "Y… yeah…" she moaned. "That… that would be nice…"

She coughed up an ovaloid capsule, filled with cum. "So… eight more?"

"Sixteen. There's two."

Hitomi smirked. "I'm going to be a HAPPY wife."

* * *

It took over two days (Hitomi couldn't keep it up for hours on end and T'Vrell 'forgot' to put the encapsulator into her mouth) but they had two full Impregnators. "Remember, the clear end goes in YOUR pussies. The flesh-colored one is full of nanoprobe-enhanced semen."

"Understood," Hitomi replied. "When are we expecting the whores?"

"Today. They'll be in the Fuck Chamber in 30 minutes." The 'Fuck Chamber', officially called the ship's reproductive assurance center, was where the ship's unattached women (all civilians, blacklisted from Starfleet or criminals who were sentenced to bear children until they died) were kept. Unlike whorehouses of the 17th, 18th and 19th centuries, they were kept clean and healthy.

Hitomi nodded. "Very good," she said. "Shall we go meet them there, T'Vrell?"

T'Vrell nodded, eager. She had lost her Vulcan stoicism, allowing herself to express emotion. Especially love, as she kissed Ronald before they left.

The Fuck Chamber was on Deck five, heavily protected from everything. They arrived via turbolift, finding several members of the crew already engaged in carnal pursuits. One of the senior women, now long since barren, looked at the pair. "You're the captain's women. Where's the man himself?"

"Unwilling to fuck anyone but us. We'll handle them."

She led them to two girls, locked in modified agony booths designed to make them more receptive to the men they would be laying with. Inside were two former Cadets: Lisa Garland and Lao Tsu.

Hitomi giggled. "Oh, this is _so_ ironic…" she said with a grin.

"YOU!" Garland moaned as she was kept from orgasm.

"That's right, me. And guess what, Garland? You're mine, painslut. The father of your child is going to be Hitomi _Pinkerton_."

The booth opened before Hitomi dragged her out, Garland barely resisting, too heavily conditioned to even think about it. "You… bitch."

Hitomi put the Impregnator into her cunt, letting it fill her pussy as she secured it. "I really should thank you, you and Tsu," she said. "If it wasn't for you two blackmailing me, I wouldn't have realized that I loved Ronald as much as I did. And now I have him." She placed the fleshy end of the Impregnator against Garland's pussy, and began to push in.

Garland moaned, making herself submissive to Hitomi. "So, I'm your bitch? Who's going to really get my pregnant?"

"I am. See, this thing—" Hitomi thrust hard, hitting her g-spot. "Is full of cum. Ronald's cum, modified with things to ensure that you…" She leaned into Garland's ear. "Get nice and big with his baby."

"His… baby?"

"I'm going to get you pregnant, first try. And after that… well, women have two ovaries." She grinned at the look on Garland's face. "You see, Ronald is more than just my lover now. He's my fiance. Practically my husband. And he's so loyal that when ordered to impregnate you and Tsu, he decided to outsource it to me and my fellow fiance."

She started thrusting again, making her moan. "So guess what! You get your dream after all!" She forced Garland onto her, smacking her ass, which her conditioning signalled her to start riding Hitomi's 'cock'. "You're getting… his… oh!" Hitomi moaned as the dildo began to pleasure her. Garland screamed in rage as she began to cum. Hitomi actually felt Garland's pussy tighten before the Impregnator shot her full of baby batter, the nanoprobes bypassing her defenses.

Hitomi smiled. "So, how does it feel, Garland?" Hitomi asked. "How does it feel knowing that you'll be bearing Ron's child, but it was his fiance, the same girl you tried blackmailing at the Academy, who knocked you up?"

Garland couldn't talk. So Hitomi began fucking her again. "You've got two ovaries, Garland! How do you feel about twins?!"

* * *

T'Vrell shoved her 'cock' into Tsu's cunt, who began calling her 'mistress'. T'Vrell decided she liked that. She'd heard the full story from Hitomi, and she agreed, the irony factor was incredible. And she was loving it.

"Mistress, please! Keep me!"

"I will. You will bear my children. You'll be a loving mother to them."

"Yes! I will! I live only to bear you babies and to raise them! Give me your cum! MAKE ME THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD!"

T'Vrell grinned. "Here it comes!" she said, before bottoming out as the Impregnator shot its load into Tsu's pussy.

She felt the dildo be squeezed by Tsu's cunt before T'Vrell got her own load poured into her. She loved it. While she would forever love being on the end of Ronald's cock, being the 'man' was amazing. "You have another ovary. You're going to bear at least two of my children."

"YES! FUCK ME MORE!"

T'Vrell nodded, as she continued to pound into Tsu's pussy.

Irony was a hell of a thing.

* * *

Lisa Garland was the daughter of a high-ranking Terran politician. Now she was a sheath for a cock and a broodmother for Hitomi's children.

Because that's what they were: Hitomi's children. As Hitomi came in her a third time, her mind snapped. Who her parents were didn't matter. Who she was didn't matter. Only Hitomi mattered. "Mistress…"

"I like that. Who are you?"

"I… I'm your bitch. The woman who's going to bear your babies. It's my only purpose now…"

"That's right, slut, it's your only purpose," Hitomi cooed, as she continued thrusting. "You will bear my children, and you will be a loving mother to them."

"Yes…" She stopped remembering. She stopped caring. She had no name other then 'mother' now.

Her fate was sealed when Hitomi fired her last load into her, Garland rubbing her belly. "I'm a mother…"

"Yes, yes you are," Hitomi purred as she slipped the now-empty Impregnator out of Garland's body, and then unfastened and removed it from her own pussy. "Take good care of our children, now."

Yes… she would.

* * *

" _Captain, You are under MY command, not the other way around. Just because you're the Grand Admiral's son—_ "

"I expect no preferential treatment. But you WILL understand that I'm not sending my crew on a suicide mission."

Hitomi and T'Vrell walked back into Ron's office/quarters to find him in the middle of an argument with Leeta over the comms. Hitomi scowled at Leeta's voice. The woman was a complete psychopath, not to mention Hitomi could tell that Leeta was after the same thing she was: the Imperial Throne. That made her a rival, and a rather unpredictable one.

" _You're going into the Badlands, Captain._ "

"Like hell I am. Not without support. Pinkerton out." Ronald ended the call, then looked at his wives. "The MILLISECOND I mentioned you, she sent us to the Badlands. Did you do something to piss her off?"

Hitomi sighed. "I ran into her once as your mother's apprentice," she admitted. "It was… not pleasant, on either side. I guess we both recognized what we represented for each other at first sight: a rival."

"And now she wants to kill us both. How are the whores?"

"Pregnant. And they're ours, now."

"Really? I guess the only thing left to do is wait and let them give birth. You know that they won't be MY children after the doctors alter their genetics, yes?"

Hitomi nodded. "That's fine by me," she replied. "Irony is a hell of a thing."

"Irony?"

"The whores were Lisa Garland and Lao Tsu," Hitomi explained with a grin. "The two who set up that worm on my PADD, and the ones who blackmailed me, which basically set… well, us… in motion."

"Hmm. They're yours now. After a year, you can knock them up again. They'll be recovered enough to sire another brood." T'Vrell smiled in maternal, or rather paternal, pride. She was a _father_. Ronald supplied the cum, but _she_ sired Tsu's babies.

And he was practically giving them permission to sire more. She puffed out her chest in pride. Hitomi noticed and liked it.

"Thank you, Ronald," she said with a smile. "We greatly appreciate it." Her smile faded. "So, apart from wanting to get rid of one of her rivals, _why_ is Leeta sending us to the Badlands?"

"Officially? To be a pain in the KCA's ass. We're to hit and run bases in the zone and take them." He looked at his PADD for a moment, not hearing Hitomi and T'Vrell get on their knees. "Problem is, we need support ships… where'd they GO!" The pair tore off his pants, getting at their favorite part of his body.

"You're under a lot of tension, husband of ours," Hitomi purred, as she and T'Vrell licked at his cock. "Let us help you with that…"

"Ladies—"

T'Vrell took his length into her mouth, humming and sucking while Hitomi joined in. "Oh, we love you, husband."

"I… REALLY should be objecting." He began helping T'Vrell's motions. "But for some reason, I don't care."

T'Vrell let him out with a pop before Hitomi took over. Hitomi smiled, bobbing up and down on his cock, her tongue swirling around it even as she continued bobbing.

He was right: before, he would have said stop. Now…

The bonding! Because Hitomi was sexually insatiable (by EVERYONE'S admission) so were T'Vrell and Ronald! He simply repressed those urges, with the girls also gaining more control.

Of course, that didn't mean they had _perfect_ control, but they had at least decent control.

No more 'I'm horny on the bridge'. Ronald thrusted, cumming in her mouth. Hitomi pulled off just enough to let him cum, sucking on the tip like a straw. She mentally smiled as she swallowed it. She always enjoyed the taste of his cum, the bond somehow letting her enjoy it more.

Hitomi let go before T'Vrell sucked again, rising to kiss their husband. She didn't care.

She was in love.

* * *

 **ISS Ra Cailum - Badlands**

* * *

While Hitomi minded little, she minded her pants. Until they returned to Terok Nor, she couldn't get a skirt. And while she was good at controlling her needs...

She wasn't THAT good. And with her love just two meters away…

'FUCK, JUST TAKE ME NOW!'

She was tempted to just jump on him and fuck him.

"Captain, I'm picking up another ship. It's Imperial: ISS _Gottfried_."

But she restrained herself. Probably wouldn't be proper in a situation like this.

"Hail them. Tell them—" The ship rocked from weapons fire, all fired from the Gottfried. "Fucking Leeta; evasive maneuvers! Get us back to Terok Nor!"

The helm exploded, killing the man at the conn before Hitomi took over, actually discovering something.

She knew how to fucking _fly_. The beams and torpedoes flew past their ship, missing each time.

Hitomi got them clear of the Badlands before taking the ship to warp, heading for Terok Nor. "That whole 'mission' to the Badlands was a trap," she stated. "It had to be. There's no other reason an Imperial ship would be waiting for us and open fire as soon as we arrived."

"She wants to kill us. Hail the comm buoy, send a message to grand Admiral Pinkerton. Use the phrase 'False Shepard'."

"Sir?"

"Leeta tried to kill us. So I'm going to use my mother against her."

* * *

Leeta wasn't happy to see the Ra Cailum return.

She was terrified to see the Damascus join her.

And now both Pinkertons stood before her. "Now, I had—"

"NO reason to kill an Imperial officer or his crew. This isn't the old days, Leeta. Be glad you have the Emperor's favor. It won't last."

Hitomi was standing near the door to the office, watching as both her husband and mother-in-law tore Leeta a new one.

' _Damn straight it won't last,_ ' Hitomi mused mentally. ' _When I take the throne, first thing I'm doing is having that bitch executed so she can't threaten my position._ '

Both left her office, Ayame pissed off. "I'm reassigning you elsewhere. The Klingon border is ironically safer."

"Agreed. Also, congratulations: you're a grandmother now."

"Not for long: they're going to have their DNA rewritten. Soon enough, the only thing they'll be are half-siblings. How many did my son make?"

"Not sure entirely, just yet," Hitomi admitted. "Gave T'Vrell and I Impregnators, with eight loads each, and let us have at it. And on a funny and ironic note, the two whores they sent us were my blackmailers from the Academy."

"Just like your father. He had to be forcibly divorced from me to make him sleep with another woman. Though in your case, it's two. How are they in bed?"

"MOTHER!"

* * *

Hitomi sat at a console, working on her plan. She knew Ronald would never approve of her being Empress: it was too dangerous.

It was sweet of him to worry. But this was her dream ever since she'd first heard the tales of Empress Sato.

Now, there were two ways she could claim the throne - the traditional way, or the new way.

With the traditional way, she needed powerful support in the fleet to back her claim when she went for it. The new way required her to achieve an incredible military record so she could challenge for the throne, and, again, plenty of support to back that challenge.

So either way, she would need a network of supporters.

The power began to fluctuate, accompanied by Ronald cursing. Loudly. "FUCK!"

"What happened?"

Her husband entered her line of sight. "I was making upgrades to the computer interface when the system shut down. I'm heading to the computer core to get it fixed."

"I'll come with you. I know a thing or two about computer systems."

The pair left their quarters, T'Vrell left behind as she slept.

* * *

The two now stood in the computer core room, looking to see if they could find the problem.

Well, Ronald was. Hitomi was getting hot and bothered.

He opened up a panel, placing it on the deck as he worked on the circuitry. Hitomi slid under him, undoing his pants. "Really?"

"Sorry, Ronald, but I've been keeping it in for a while," she said. "Plus, there's no one else in here…"

"Just don't make me jerk." Hitomi smiled before licking him. If they never met at the Academy, it would have taken so much longer for her to fall in love. Fate was kind to her.

As soon as he was hard, she took in his length, bobbing up and down. ' _Thank you, mother in law._ '

"Hitomi… FUCK, why didn't you wake me up at the Academy…"

* * *

She could _think_.

She could _feel_.

For too long, she'd just been a simple program, but now… now she was _aware_.

The upgrades allowed her to think, breathe…

She looked into the computer core, seeing… a man and a woman. She was… touching him. Her internal sensors picked up heat in her erogenous zones, chemicals in her brain that signalled arousal…

Was this love?

The man was… interesting.

The woman seemed interesting, too, but her main interest was in the man.

He was tall, powerful…

And not aging. Something was keeping his cells active and young.

He… needed someone just as unaging.

He needed… he needed her!

If only she could just talk to them…

Wait! Accessing holographic systems. She looked at the woman, finding her sizes… almost perfect. But she was too short. She increased the size of her bust slightly, her height was merely half-a-head shorter than his and her body was a perfect organic hourglass.

She modeled her body off of a greek woman, adding features from Arabic women to make herself more… alluring.

Looking over her appearance, and deciding it was perfect, she activated the holoprojectors.

Her man thrust into the girl's mouth, then looked over his shoulder. "FUCK!"

"I'm sorry! Really, I am! I didn't mean to scare you."

"Who are you? How the fuck did you get onto my ship?"

"Umm… well…" she gestured at the computer core. "I… I sort of _am_ the ship."

The girl let him out of her mouth. "You… are the ship?"

"You're the VI. You just… evolved. FUCK, the Borg upgrades I installed did this."

She nodded.

"What do you want?"

She shifted a bit, and the girl seemed to notice something and glared at her. She put that aside for now.

"I want to help you. I… I want to help you."

"You're hindering us at the moment: the ship needs a VI to operate. And you WERE the VI."

"I can take over! Get the ship to a base so I can be… removed and put somewhere else! But I want to stay!"

"Alright. You have a name?"

"Umm… nothing at the moment…" she admitted. "This is all still… fairly new…"

He looked her over. "You look like a Ptolemy."

"Ptolemy…?" She accessed the historical databases. A pharaonic dynasty. "I… I'm a Ptolemy. But until now, no one heard me…" She accessed the databases. Troy called to her. "Cassandra. Cassandra Ptolemy."

"Well, Cassie, welcome aboard. Or maybe you should tell us that?"

She chuckled. "I probably should," she said. "Welcome aboard."

Hitomi scowled at her. She saw what 'Cassie' was doing.

And she wasn't taking her man! Ronald was HERS!

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: So… Cassie has arrived, and it seems Ronald is ageless.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Carefully… Carefully… (Lands) YES!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Nice work on the landing.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Helps that I have control. What'd I miss?**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Oh, just a power play and a boatload of irony. Until next time, readers!**

 **Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 06

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Star Trek Online.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Chapter 6.**

 **Ron the True Fan: What did you attach to the jetpack?**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Oh, just a solid rocket motor. Have fun!**

 **Ron the True Fan: NO. (rocket ignites) DAMN IT, TAKE!**

* * *

 **ISS Ra Cailum, near Sol system, 2407**

* * *

The ship had to return to Earth: without a VI, the ship was useless. SHE was helping, but it wasn't enough.

Hitomi wanted to erase the bitch.

Simply because she was interested in Ronald. Why, she didn't know, but she was after HER man!

"The new core is inside a shuttle. That way you're not inside the computers and fucking everything up. I'm going to have to modify the systems to make sure what happened with you NEVER happens again."

Cassie's holographic form nodded. "Thank you."

CRACK!

Hitomi looked down at her PADD, which she… destroyed.

"You ok, Hitomi?"

"I'm _fine_ ," she growled. "I'll see you in our quarters, husband." She turned, and strode from the room.

Ronald shrugged. "She's moody today. I'll be on ESD. try to get along."

* * *

"Holographic bitch-whore-CUNT! MINE! NO ONE touches my man!"

T'Vrell coughed, getting Hitomi's attention.

"Sorry."

"You're possessive."

"I guess," Hitomi admitted. "I just identify what I want, I take it, and I won't let it go for ANYONE! And Ronald is MINE! I share him with you, yes, but you are also mine." She seethed. "But now that holographic bitch is trying to take him!"

"Perhaps you're misreading it. Ronald is known to be helpful."

"Oh, it's not him that's the problem. His intentions are clear. SHE wants him. And no one is kicking me away from MY man." A fizzle caught her attention as Cassie materialized in their quarters. "Really. Commander, you think my eyes and ears don't extend to every part of this ship anymore?"

"I had my hopes." She turned and glared at Cassie. "Still, that makes this easier. I don't know WHY you want him, but he's MINE!"

"No, actually." Gravity suddenly inverted under Hitomi's feet. "I'll still be around long after you turn to dust. And so will he. He granted me life and he is my master."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Simple. The Borg technology in his body is constantly regenerating his cells. He's almost literally stopped aging; the only way that signs will show is if he lets them."

Hitomi's eyes widened at this. "Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"When I first became aware, I scanned him. He's the same." She let her down from the ceiling before ripping off Hitomi's uniform. "I am his. And you, you pathetic little mortal bitch, are nothing." A bulge appeared in Cassie's pants, Hitomi getting a faint idea of what Cassie was doing.

"So, you're planning on fucking me, huh?" Hitomi asked.

She picked Hitomi up, displaying impossible feats of strength in the doing by holding her by two fingers per hand. "I'm going to use Ronald's cock as my own to get data from your pussy. That way I know what I'm doing when I make love to him."

"T'Vrell, mind giving me a hand?!"

The Vulcan just watched, more aroused than alarmed.

Hitomi growled, even as she watched the cock come free of Cassie's pants.

"Enjoy." She thrust inside Hitomi's pussy, the latter not happy. It was an approximation of her beloved, but it was NOT him. But she knew exactly where to hit her.

Hitomi moaned instinctively, cursing herself as the doors opened. Ronald stopped just inside, VERY confused. "What in the actual fuck is going on here?"

"Ronald!" Hitomi called out. "A little - ah! - a little help, please?!"

"You seem to be enjoying yourselves."

"She's RAPING ME!"

Ronald looked at Cassie, who chuckled sheepishly. "Oops."

"Get out of my wife. NOW. And you're going to explain exactly what the HELL is going on, why this happened and what I need to do to resolve it, or I swear—"

At that point, Hitomi had an idea. "Ronald, those nanites of yours. Can they do whatever you want them to?"

"Yes, but what the fuck—" Cassie pulled out of Hitomi, who was thankful for her husband for the nth time.

Though this time had NOTHING to do with his cum.

"When I… became fully aware, I… discovered that you had stopped aging. That your cells were constantly regenerating, keeping you the same age you were when you were assimilated."

Ronald blinked. "I never noticed."

Hitomi grinned at Cassie. "As much as I don't like how she was essentially trying to claim you as her own, her reveal of that fact, coupled with your demand to know what was going on and how to resolve it, gave me an idea." She smiled at Ron. "Inject T'Vrell and I with your nanoprobes. Partially assimilate us. We can share in your agelessness."

"I don't even know what implants—" Cassie pulled up a PADD, tapped on it and showed it to him. "Oh. That's… How—"

"I was the ship."

"Point taken. I'll just… reprogram the nanoprobes. 'Tomi, I—"

Hitomi smiled. "I can forgive you. You didn't even know! But I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ronald sighed before helping her up. "This is going to hurt."

Hitomi braced herself for the pain before Ronald's assimilation tubules punctured her neck, injecting the nanoprobes and then pulling out. Hitomi began to twitch and spasm, grunting and whimpering as she resisted the urge to scream in pain.

"Just scream. Let it out." Hitomi shook her head. "Hitomi, you are NOT weak. Just let it out. I love you, ok?" She gripped him tightly before the pain disappeared.

And she felt that all-too-familiar feeling of arousal. ' _Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me._ ' She loosened her grip, but only because she was beginning to tear his clothes off of him. Her control wasn't working - she wanted to get laid, and she wanted to get laid NOW.

"Oh, COME ON."

"Can't…" She kissed him. "Control myself."

He held her back as gently as he could. "I must've triggered the part of the brain that controls sexual arousal. I'm sorry, 'tomi."

"You…" She moaned rather pathetically. She hated herself for it. "Didn't do it on purpose." Ronald kissed her, simply pressing his lips to hers. As horny as she was… she _loved_ it when he got romantic like that.

She managed to pull his pants down without tearing them, and then the same with his underwear, freeing his cock for her. "Please… fuck me…"

He ground against her, getting himself hard before he planted himself inside his wife. "Hitomi… I can get you pregnant today if you want. I know you want to bear my child and I can do the nanoprobe thing—"

"No… just… FILL ME. Cum in me! Fuck me until I'm raw! I don't want to remember anything! JUST FUCK ME!"

Hitomi would later note that she was just in the mood for being dirty. She didn't know if it was the trigger of her arousal, or the situation with Cassie, or whatever.

She just went along with it, as she cried out in pleasure while Ron thrust inside her.

Hitomi's mind blanked out.

* _"Mother?" Hitomi looked to her right, finding her daughter looking at her. She had her mother's looks and her father's eyes. "Oh, my baby. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how your father and I met."_

" _Really?" her daughter asked. "Do you think you could tell me the story again?"_

" _It all started at the Academy…"_ *

Hitomi opened her eyes, moaning.

Her husband was a WONDERFUL lover. He made her dream about their family.

And now, she was apparently ageless, able to be with him for eternity. She smiled, taking a quick look around her.

T'Vrell was on top of Ronald. And he was still inside her. "Enjoying yourself?"

The Vulcan moaned. "Yes. Every time we lay together, I feel complete."

"It's what he does. Now… How do you feel? We're immortal, T'Vrell. Just like him."

"I… I feel great…" the Vulcan moaned. "It… I feel better than I ever have…"

"If we're smart, no one can stop us from ruling forever." She crawled onto Ronald, cooing. "The Immortal Empresses and Emperor. I like that."

"I… I like the sound of that, too…" T'Vrell whispered. "Thank you, Hitomi. Thanks to you, I… I'm no longer alone…"

Now they just needed to get to the throne.

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: Aww, how cute. At least this time I landed on my feet. Asshole.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Hey, don't blame me for wanting to tweak the jetpack. Next time, I might add Nitrous Oxide to the fuel…**

 **Ron the True Fan: NO. I want control, not speed, you jackass!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Well, I'll figure something out. Until next time,**

 **Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 07

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Star Trek Online.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Chapter 7. Time for a bit of carnage.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Carnage, no. Political riots? YES.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: True. Yeah, this is going to be fun. :)**

* * *

 **Cardassian border, ISS _Ra Cailum_**

* * *

The _Ra Cailum_ hovered near the border while Hitomi's husband plotted the downfall of the KCA.

Hitomi herself had been feeling sick for over a week, so much so that sex was VERY far from her mind. Ronald had been taking care of her and T'Vrell, thinking it was some virus going around while he plotted the conquest of a neutral power.

The Breen Confederacy.

Their orders were to establish a buffer zone with Cardassian space, and Ronald was planning to do this by conquering the Confederacy.

Hitomi, even though she was sick, was still there to try and help plan. Their strategies in battle were similar enough that they could bounce ideas off of each other. Both favored misdirection, but the methods they employed were different.

"We could use a few captured Cardassian and Klingon Ships in false flag attacks against the Breen, then sweep in with the Ra Cailum and 'repulse' the attackers," Hitomi proposed.

"Might work if the lifesigns weren't clearly non-Cardassian and Klingon."

"Hmm…" Hitomi snuggled up to her husband, thinking. She always thought better near him. She called it the power of her love for him.

"Didn't the Romulans on the other side use something that kept the crews alive while they controlled the ships by remote?"

"They did, but the Federation's forces saw through it in a matter of weeks. Why?"

"What if we tried something like that here?" she mused. "Knock out the crew, keep them alive but unconscious, but control the ship by remote?"

"That we can do. A few days of work—" Hitomi lurched forward before vomiting on the table, coughing. "Goddamn it."

"I… I'm ok."

"Like hell. I'm taking you to sickbay. No more work for you."

"Ronald—"

"Don't argue with me, love. I don't want to see you get worse."

"F-fine…" Hitomi got out in a whisper as Ron helped her to her feet. "I… I just hope it's nothing serious."

* * *

"What?" Hitomi asked, her eyes wide in shock.

Rutia shrugged. Ronald had left, Hitomi assuring him that she would be fine.

"Do I have to repeat myself? It's _morning sickness_ , you idiot. You're _pregnant_."

Pregnant… pregnant… pregnant… pregnant…

She was pregnant. She was a _mother_.

Hitomi was silent for a moment, before she smiled broadly. She was a _mother_ \- or at least an expecting one.

"YES!"

"I'm surprised he doesn't know."

"Oh, he thinks I'm just sick. I didn't think I'd get pregnant so soon!"

"Well, the baby's fine, and your body's making you sick to avoid you hurting the baby with sex."

She frowned a bit. "I… I see…" she said. "That would be bad."

"You're three weeks into your motherhood. Have you had the urge to lay with him at all during that time?"

"A fair bit, though it tended towards the blowjobs I always prefer," Hitomi admitted. "But this past week, I've been too busy being sick to even do that."

"Explains much. I'll get you some meds. But you'd better tell him his brides are pregnant."

"I don—brides?"

"T'Vrell came in earlier. She's just as pregnant."

Hitomi's eyes widened. "W… wow…" she whispered.

"You'd better tell him before he finds out the hard way. With your bellies ballooning to support the baby. I'd better call her in: the Vulcan High Command wants to make sure even the human-sired Vulcans end up purebloods."

Hitomi dumbly nodded. She and T'Vrell were mothers.

She smiled, as she moved to leave the sickbay, where she knew Ronald was waiting.

* * *

Ronald was worried. Hitomi was only his betrothed, but he was worried for her like a husband. Their wedding date was coming up and he wanted her to be in perfect health.

Hitomi stepped out of the sickbay, smiling at Ron. "Well, I have good news, bad news, and news you'll need to decide whether it's bad or good on your own," she said. "What do you want first?"

"It's up to you."

"Well… I'm not sick. I'm perfectly healthy." She grabbed onto his arm, Ronald hugging her.

"Then why were you puking?"

"Well… I'm pregnant, Ronald," she told him.

He looked at her. "Pregnant?"

"Yup! I'm a mother! Have been for three weeks now."

Ronald smiled before lightly kissing her. "You'll make a wonderful mother. But I have to make sure that we're ready for the baby."

Hitomi nodded. "R… right…" she said, even as she began to worry slightly. She knew Ronald would be a good father, a doting one, even. But… would that come at the expense of their relationship?

"Wait, you said you had other news."

"Uh… T'Vrell's pregnant too."

"Oh, boy. I'm going to have to enlarge our quarters." She now had reason to worry: the Pinkertons were known to favor their children heavily.

…would she be left behind?

"I… I see…" she said, trying to hide the worry she felt. "Yeah, we probably should add on a room or two…"

"You're worried."

Hitomi blinked. "Uh—"

"I can feel it, Hitomi. The implants. Relax. The baby is important, but it's the ultimate sign of our love for one another. Why would I throw you aside simply because you'd given birth?"

"…Your father."

"My father was forced to divorce my mother thanks to the Emperor. You know that."

She sighed. "Y… yeah, I know…" she said. "Still, I… I can't help the worry, I guess…" She looked at him. "I apologize for not believing in you for this…"

"Not your fault. It's a family trait, so you had every right to worry. But I will NEVER abandon you."

Hitomi glomped him, cuddling into his side. "Uh, you know you won't be able to do that soon, right?"

"I know," she replied with a smile. "So, I might as well do it as often as I can while I still can."

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

* * *

Hitomi's bump was beginning to show now, if small. Her husband had taken on a rule of abstinence towards the two, much to Hitomi's dislike, but they wouldn't've had any chances anyways.

Their plan was… too good. The Confederacy was falling apart thanks to rioting.

And they hadn't even had to use captured KCA ships. A push here, a nudge there, a twinge of uncertainty, and disquiet quickly gave way to practical civil war. The Breen had limited experience with this sort of thing, putting Ron in the hot seat.

He was just too busy to give her what she wanted. And it wasn't out of malice; he WANTED to give her what she wanted, but he couldn't.

And she HATED that.

On the plus side, the civil war and anarchy quickly allowed the Empire to move in and take over.

Again, good for her wanting the throne, not so good for her sexual needs.

"I hate it."

T'Vrell looked at her co-wife as she looked at wedding dresses that they could use in roleplay after they gave birth. "You hate what?"

"I hate that we're unable to have sex with Ronald during the pregnancy. I hate that even if we _could_ , this invasion is keeping him too busy for it."

"It's not his fault."

"I KNOW. I don't want to blame him. I don't know, maybe it's the mood swings."

"Your hormones aren't THAT out of balance yet. That doesn't happen for another four months. You just don't want him to pay more attention to the babies."

Hitomi pouted. "Can you blame me? I've been forced to go without real love for most of my life. And then I find it at the Academy, twice over, but the first man I ever loved was then ripped away from me for a good six years. Now that I have him back, I… I don't want to lose him again."

"Even to yourself?"

"Especially to my baby." She put a hand to her stomach. "I won't lose him to someone that isn't even born yet."

She was jealous. She could admit that. But she wasn't losing him to someone 27 years younger than she was.

'Mine.'

She's a yandere, we'll just admit it right now. She's just more accepting to other love interests.

Still, she wasn't a completely psycho yandere - otherwise she'd have considered killing Ronald to keep him to herself.

But her baby wasn't entirely safe.

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: Well. That happened.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Unlucky bastard. Yanderes get everyone killed. (Dodges ax from Yuno Gasai) OH FUCK NO!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: That's for sure. Take the School Days Anime, for example - two Yanderes being interested in the same guy leads to nothing but trouble. Then there's Kaede Fuyo from Shuffle, aka Boxcutter Kaede…**

 **Ron the True Fan: Takeshi, would you kindly SHUT UP?! You mentioning them is BRINGING THEM HERE!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Oh, jeez. Well, we'd better deal with them - see you next time, readers!**

 **Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 08

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Star Trek Online.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Chapter 8.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Aww, look at the baby—(Screams as Hitomi's baby tries to murder him)**

* * *

 **Qo'nos, Klingon Homeworld**

* * *

Jm'pok, Chancellor of the Klingon Empire, was worried.

The Breen Confederacy had given itself to Terran governship due to 'an inability to restore control over their rioting populations'.

Jm'pok knew who to blame.

Ronald Pinkerton.

When he heard that Ayame had a child, he was scared shitless. EVERYONE was: she was the one that led the charge on the ISS Damascus and retook the core worlds of the empire. Her son would be worse!

And they were right. He was. Especially after coming back from being missing for six years. As soon as he was back from wherever he was, he began ruining their days with his new ship.

And he was doing it… carefully.

The old Empire would NEVER have done this. They were crude, blunt and to the point. This was an act of unmitigated gall.

Klingons admired gall. But THIS was not good. Far from it. And they had also heard rumors that he had taken not one, but _two_ mates.

Who were pregnant. They were DOOMED if he decided to push. Which he was. They had gotten reports of a buildup of forces in Terran space.

This could only be the prelude to an invasion - likely against the Cardassians.

The Damascus had been sighted near the Klingon border, meaning that while she kept them at bay, her son would rain woe, destruction, ruin and decay.

And finally, death would have his day.

"We must organize the fleets. If we do not, the Pinkertons will destroy us all!"

The Klingons were all in agreement there - the Pinkertons were not mortal.

They were demons, sent from the depths of Gre'thor. And his spawn would be their destruction.

They just knew it.

* * *

 **ISS _Ra Cailum_**

* * *

"Well, I can't hide it now." Her belly had swelled up in size: she looked like a pregnant whale. Hitomi hated it.

"Well, he still loves you. Loves us."

Hitomi growled at T'Vrell. "T'Vrell, I'm not sure WHAT to feel! Maybe he planned this from the start!"

She hoped she was wrong, there, she really did. But she couldn't help the worry.

The door opened, allowing their beloved to enter before he wrapped his arms around Hitomi, kissing her cheek before rubbing her belly. "And how are you feeling today?"

"Aside from feeling like a whale, just fine," Hitomi replied. "How goes the preparations to take Cardassia?"

"Too well. The Breen are… PISSED. They think the Cardassians caused their unrest."

"Well, you caused that because of the Cardassians, so… they're right."

Ronald held her tighter. "What's wrong, 'tomi?"

"I… I just feel like a whale."

"Or an incubator." He sighed. "Hitomi, In less then three days, we're going to be married. That binds us for life. If I just wanted to use you as a baby factory, you'd know it. I love you."

Hitomi sighed, but smiled. "I love you, too, Ron," she replied. "I just… I don't know why I'm worrying like this - hormones? The moratorium on sex? Ingrained paranoia?"

"All three? Hitomi, I… I discovered why you seem to need it so much. Your 'itch' was designed as a measure to control you."

"What?"

"Think about it, love. Your 'handlers' lose control of you, all they have to do is wait until you're unable to think about anything but sex, they send in someone to 'take care' of you… and you're stuck with them. You got lucky with me: I don't care what you do." He kissed her cheek again. "It's built into your DNA. Someone went to a LOT of trouble to make sure when you fully matured you were easy to control."

Her eyes flashed. "So, even after I escaped that lab at age five, their 'ministrations' still plague me…" she growled.

"I can rewrite your DNA. Make it so you don't suffer from it."

"No! No. I… I like having sex with you. A lot!"

"Hitomi, it's driving you INSANE. By the end of your pregnancy, you won't be able to think straight."

He really DID love her if he was this worried.

"A… alright…" she said. "Th… thank you, Ronald…"

"Anything for my wife. Speaking of which, my mother's on the Klingon border: she won't be attending the wedding."

"That's… sad."

"I know. She was looking forward to seeing you in your wedding dress." Hitomi blushed. To make sure she could wear it post-pregnancy, she chose a dress that removed the area that covered her stomach.

So not only was it practical, but rather kinky. Then again, Hitomi loved kink with her husband.

"Well, do we want to fix my DNA now, and make sure it won't affect our child at all?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, it will affect the baby: she's inheriting a number of your traits. Which include your… sexual needs. I'm removing those from her DNA and yours. While you will retain the libido, that's out of choice, not need."

Hitomi suddenly got mad. They condemned her AND her baby to this?

Once she took the throne, maybe even _before_ she took the throne, she was going to find out who owned that lab. And make them pay for it.

…Where did THAT come from? She was pissed for her. Her baby didn't matter.

Right?

' _Oh, god, being pregnant is changing my way of thinking._ ' She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"I'll be leaving for a couple of days: the Shadti will be leading the attack and her captain was killed in action, so they're asking me to take command. It gives us a chance to go traditional, too."

She nodded. "Alright," she said. "Well, good luck."

He kissed her before leaving, T'Vrell… slightly confused. "Tradition?"

"Western wedding ceremonies. The groom isn't allowed to see the bride until the day of the wedding. Meaning I'm in command of the Ra Cailum until he gets back." One of the wall panels then began blinking red. "Oh, it's time."

Garland and Tsu were giving birth. Hitomi grinned as she brought up a video feed to watch.

The pair screamed in pleasure; the pain receptors had been reprogrammed by the nanoprobes to make them feel pleasure, not pain as they gave birth.

Garland was the first to give birth, a small form emerging from between her legs before the cord was cut. A quick check confirmed that the first child was a boy.

She was the father to a boy. Hitomi smiled. It was strange to think that, but she DID knock her up.

Tsu followed, screaming T'Vrell's name as a baby girl emerged from her body, the doctors cutting the umbilical.

T'Vrell puffed up her chest in pride before she blinked. Had her own baby just kicked?

A second one followed. Her baby was making itself known. "The baby's kicking."

"It's a bit early for that."

"Five months pregnant is around the right time for the baby to start kicking, Hitomi."

Hitomi shook her head before she felt a thud in her own stomach.

"I think my own baby just kicked," she said. "I guess you were right, T'Vrell."

"Our children seem to want to make themselves known. And make you look bad."

"shut up!"

* * *

 **ISS Shadti -72 hours later**

* * *

Ronald sat on the bridge of the Devron-Class dreadnought, annoyed. The campaign had gone well.

Too well.

It went so well that the commanding admirals decided to push deeper into Cardassian space. Which led to… this.

In orbit of Cardassia Prime, arrayed against the defenses led by Legate Dukat.

"Captain, we're being hailed by the Keldon."

"Put it through. Let's see what the Cardassians want."

The face of Legate Dukat appeared on the big screen. " _Captain Pinkerton. I wondered who was leading the invasion against us. Your mother destroyed us during the Battle for Earth 25 years ago._ "

"Spare me. What do you want? I have a wedding to attend."

" _Oh, just offering you a chance to surrender. Really, do you_ truly _think you can defeat us and conquer Cardassia?_ "

"I'm not here to conquer your planet, Dukat. I'm here to set terms. Think: most of your defense fleet is gone. I'd rather leave the Cardassians alone. But if you don't want me to leave you in peace…" He gestured to the tactical officer.

"Torpedo online, sir. Genesis is armed."

"I'll simply use Genesis."

"' _Genesis'?_ " Dukat asked.

"Target one of the moons."

"Firing torpedo." The aft tube fired off a single torpedo, which impacted one of the moons, beginning the Genesis Effect.

Genesis was never developed on their side. So when the moon turned into a class-M world…

"No…"

"Yes. I'll glass and reterraform Cardassia to suit human needs. And kill every Cardassian down there. I'd rather not."

" _Fine, then - I simply won't let you! All ships, destroy the_ Shadti _before it can fire again!_ " Dukat ordered.

"Send a message back to the Ra Cailum. Tell my brides I'm going to be rather late."

* * *

 **ISS Ra Cailum**

* * *

Hitomi looked at her dress. It exposed much of her cleavage, but it was enough to draw the eye. Her belly was completely exposed, her arms covered all the way to the shoulder and the dress was suited for a princess.

Or an empress.

She thanked her husband for freeing her from the shackles that had been unknowingly placed on her - without them, she now knew that taking the throne would have been impossible.

Still, didn't stop her mind from wandering.

* _"Oh! OH!" Hitomi moaned as she rode her new consort. She only had an eye for women until that man entered her life._

" _Cum! Inside! Make me the mother of your child, my lord!" Ronald had resisted, yes, but now… he was hers. He thrust into her cunt, moaning as his seed flooded her womb. He groaned before laying on his back. "The Emperor is going to kill me." Hitomi landed on her new lover's chest, making him grunt as she smirked. "He's been looking for a suitor for me for some time." She kissed him before grinding herself against him, trying to rush another session. "Wait, wait!"_

" _I CAN'T! That feeling is amazing! I LOVE the feeling of you orgasming into my womb! The chances of me getting pregnant… They just make me feel so HOT." Her experiences with women were one thing, but he was touching her in places no woman could!_

" _FUCK ME! FUCK ME UNTIL THE ONLY THING I REMEMBER IS THIS FEELING OF FULLNESS!"_ *

"Hitomi?"

She jumped. "T'Vrell! You scared me."

"You were daydreaming. Ronald sent a message."

"What happened?"

"He's been delayed."

Hitomi sighed. "What happened _this_ time?" she asked. He only got delayed if something unexpected happened in a campaign.

"The Cardassians were dumb."

"The Cardassians are ALWAYS dumb."

"They didn't surrender. He's in the middle of a fight now."

"Goddamn it! I want to get this wedding over with!"

T'Vrell held her lover, her own pregnant belly pressing against Hitomi's. "He'll be here." She reached down her panties, much to Hitomi's shock. "He'll be fine."

"T-T'Vrell! The baby—"

"Ronald doesn't want to hurt the baby by having sex with you. But that doesn't mean I can't make love to you."

"I-I…" Hitomi let out a moan as T'Vrell's fingers found her slit. "Th… ahn… thank you… T'Vrell…" She held T'Vrell as close as their pregnant bellies allowed, reaching out with her own hand to return the favor T'Vrell was doing for her.

"This is where our children will come from..." T'Vrell moaned as Hitomi pumped. "You want to dirty your wedding dress. I know it. You've pictured yourself in it… impaled on him, riding him."

"Y… yes."

"You want to be Empress, but you're so submissive to him in sex."

"I CAN'T HELP IT! HE MAKES MY BODY FEEL COMPLETE!"

"I know…" T'Vrell purred. "He… he does the same for me…"

"I… I'm looking forward to having us take the throne…" Hitomi admitted. "Ruling forever… our children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren growing up as royalty and serving as governors and fleet commanders…"

"And you spawning more and more children for your Emperor. Admit it. You will rule the Empire, but he rules you. And you LOVE it."

Hitomi moaned. "…Yes. I'm his. The Empire is mine…but I belong to him. WE belong to him!"

T'Vrell suckled on her breast, drawing milk from her wife's tit. "YES! Suckle me! Drink my milk like our children will! It feels so GOOD…" Hitomi increased the amount of fingers entering T'Vrell's depths, even as her own pleasure rose.

" _Bridge to Commander Maxwell._ "

"GODDAMN IT!"

"Sorry to interrupt, ma'am, but news from Cardassia: they've surrendered. The captain will be back in a matter of hours."

Hitomi moaned loudly before lactating further into T'Vrell's mouth. "U-Understood! Unless the ship's exploding, don't disturb me!"

" _Sorry, ma'am._ "

The comm cut before Hitomi pushed T'Vrell off and she began eating her out. "Yes! Oh, I cannot WAIT to give birth! Then Ronald can fuck us again!"

"Yes, that is true," T'Vrell admitted. "Though… he might wait a little bit longer before doing so - the implants only keep us from dying of old age. We could still die from over-stressing our bodies."

"I hope he doesn't. And next time… I want him to fuck us while we're pregnant."

"He won't—oh… like it…"

"I need him to fuck me. I'm going mad without him inside me every day!"

* * *

Ronald returned to his real ship a few hours after subduing the Cardassians, shattering their Alliance and forcing them to bargain for a separate peace.

Quantum Slipstream came in handy.

So when he found his girls having lesbian sex… he wasn't surprised. "Ladies… Really?"

"H… Hi… Ron…" Hitomi moaned out. "G… glad to… h-have you… back…"

"Hitomi, the baby—" T'Vrell grabbed Ronald and dragged him over to Hitomi before getting at his cock, pumping. "There is a form of sex we've never had."

"Oh, boy." Hitomi moaned as she tried to figure it out. What hadn't they done? Then she felt wetness.

On her asshole.

"A-ahn…" she moaned. T'Vrell was right, she'd never done anal before.

T'Vrell tongued her asshole, getting it wet for him.

"We need you."

Ronald sighed. He couldn't say no to them. So he forced his length into T'Vrell's mouth to lube him up before he mounted his wife.

The tip prodded against her asshole for a moment before he pushed in.

"Ahn… y-yes…" Hitomi moaned. "It… it's strange, but still… so good…"

He started slow, being gentle about it. "Hitomi—"

"Fuck me."

"Hit—"

"FUCK ME! I told you before, Ronald. I want you. Now finish deflowering me!"

T'Vrell smirked. "She's your cock slave."

"T'Vrell! No!"

"It's true. You rule the Empire, but he rules you. Tell him, Hitomi. Tell him to dominate you." Hitomi shook her head.

"Hitomi, what is this about?" He continued thrusting into her ass, much to Hitomi's liking.

Hitomi gathered her courage. She'd never told Ron about this, but she didn't have much choice. "R… Ronald… I… I've never told you my… my greatest desire, have I…?" she asked.

He plunged, causing her to moan as he stopped. "What do you want?"

"To… be Empress."

He pulled her pregnant body onto him, thrusting. "Empress? Hitomi—"

"No. I won't let you stop me."

"I was going to say wait until you've given birth first."

"I… I was planning on that," she admitted. "I still need to build up a proper power base, anyway… but… I hadn't thought of this until after you gave me my implants… but as long as… as long as we can… avoid or thwart… assassination attempts… we could rule eternally…"

Ronald kept thrusting. "And what was with T'Vrell's cock slave comments?" The Vulcan shrugged. "She wants you. Don't you, my Empress?"

Hitomi moaned pathetically.

"Well… that's funny. I didn't give my cock slave permission to overthrow the Emperor. Maybe I should punish her for it!" He thrust hard into her ass. "Ronald!"

"I'm going to cum soon. Where do you want it, Hitomi?"

"M… my mouth…" Hitomi moaned. "G… give me my… my cock milk…"

He thrusted one last time before pulling out and pulling her towards his cock, shoving it into her mouth roughly before he came. The taste was tainted slightly by her own shit, but the cum was still lovely.

"Submissive's a new one for you."

"I… I like it with you, Ronald. My master… My Emperor."

"Ok, then, slave." He forced himself back into her. "Your master gives you permission to plot your way to the throne." He kissed her gently. Ronald was just role-playing. He approved, he was just being kinky about it.

That was a comfort.

"I'm going to cum up your ass this time."

"G… go ahead… my master!" Hitomi replied.

"The future Empress is my sex slave. How do you feel about that?"

"I… I love it! I love having your cock inside me! Please reward this pathetic slave with your wonderful cum!"

Ronald paused. "I'm not sure how much of that was in-role and how much was real." Hitomi moaned. "Master! Fuck this pregnant whore! Fill me!"

T'Vrell fingered herself. "I'm next… Master."

"I'm surrounded by nymphs!"

T'Vrell giggled. "I… I'm also basically doing as much as I can now… given that I don't know whether we will be able to have sex as soon as the babies are born, or if you will want to abstain for a bit."

"Vaginal sex, yes. But your ass..." He thrusted into his 'slave'. "You will NEVER know a moment's rest." "Thank you...master."

"Lick T'Vrell's ass. You're going to lube her up before I have sex with her."

She didn't bother resisting. Yes, she would rule the Empire.

But he ruled her. He would never fight her on policy, but in bed, she was the slave. And she LOVED it.

* * *

 **Six months later - 2408**

* * *

Hitomi moaned.

This was not a moan from sex. This was a _result_ of sex.

Her first child was coming into the world.

She wanted Ronald to have anal sex with her when she birthed, but Ron was against it.

So she groaned and went with it.

"Ronald! I'm giving birth! Our daughter's coming into the world! Our first child is being born, my love!"

"I know," Ronald replied. "Just a little more, Hitomi. She's almost here."

She screamed before a more shrill cry was heard.

A baby's cry. "She's out!"

Hitomi laid back. One hundred and eighteen hours and she was FINALLY a mother.

"What do you want to name her, love?"

"Sophia," Hitomi replied with a smile. "Sophia Angelise Maxwell-Pinkerton."

Ronald wiped his daughter's head of the blood, smiling as she cried out. "You will make a fine princess."

T'Vrell screamed as her own baby was born. "And what will our child be named, T'Vrell?"

"Salera," T'Vrell replied.

Ronald held the two babies as soon as Salera was freed from her umbilical cord. "My babies." He kissed their heads, much to Hitomi's annoyance.

It was illogical: he was their father, he had the right to show affection.

But Hitomi was rarely logical in these matters. Ron may have fixed her physical dependence on sex, but a few of her internal neuroses remained.

"Your princess, my Empress." He gave her their daughter, cooing at her the entire time.

Her greatest fears were coming true.

He was abandoning her.

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: Aww… (Screams before face is nearly torn off by Sophia) TAKE, GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: You think I'll fare any better?!**

 **Ron the True Fan: HELP ME! (Baby disappears) Oh, thank god.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Not sure if she'll be back or not, so might as well be wary. Well, next time, readers!**

 **Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 09

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Star Trek Online.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Chapter 9.**

 **Ron the True Fan: MY FACE! That baby is EVIL! It's like the mini-Ashes from Army of Darkness!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Well, she _is_ the daughter of Hitomi and Ronald. It's not like it's unexpected.**

 **Ron the True Fan: I spent two days in SURGERY. I'm lucky that they saved my eye!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Well, glad to hear that. Anyway, let's begin.**

* * *

 **ISS Ra Cailum - near Andoria**

* * *

Hitomi twitched.

One month. One month of cold turkey of her favorite activity with her husband.

Sure, they had anal sex, but that wasn't enough, pleasurable as it was. The filling of Ronald in her pussy was what she needed.

She may not have had a physical need for sex anymore, but she was still going nuts. It was why she was currently waiting for him in their quarters.

"I told you he wouldn't."

"Shut up, t'Vrell."

The Vulcan patted her baby's back, making her burp before putting her nipple to Selara's mouth again.

"I knew it. He used me. Used US to give him children."

"That's your paranoia talking. Ronald did not use you. Don't you have a direct link to Grand Admiral Pinkerton?"

She sighed. "Yes…" she said. "I suppose I could call her…"

"She will tell you exactly what I did."

* * *

" _He's worried. Your body isn't exactly fully recovered from giving birth. If you get pregnant again so soon… he would not be happy with himself._ "

Hitomi sighed. "I… Thank you, Grand Admiral," she said. "I… I know that, but still… it doesn't make it any easier… or make me worry any less…"

" _Confront him, for fuck's sake. He'll give you the answer you want if you just talk to him._ "

"Alright, I'll… I'll talk to him."

" _Good. RELAX. He's got a reason for everything._ "

She sighed. "I'll… I'll try my best. Talk to you later."

Ayame ended the call before the doors opened. "Tomi! What's wrong?" Her husband had EXCELLENT timing.

"We need to talk."

"Hang on, I need to put Sophia to bed. And I'd rather not wake her up with us yelling, which I see coming."

Hitomi nodded. Sophia did need her rest, after all.

Even if it did nothing to ease her worry.

He kissed their daughter before putting her in her crib, putting a sound dampening field over her before facing Hitomi. "What's wrong?"

"Did you use me?"

"Hitomi, what do I have to do to convince you that I don't want you to die carrying another child?!"

"I just want to have sex again!" she yelled. "Proper sex, not anal! I need you filling me!"

Ronald grabbed his wife by the hand before ripping off her uniform top. "You have NO IDEA how hard it is resisting you. I want to fuck your brains out, but I'm so fucking worried for you, it's beyond words."

Hitomi gripped him before putting a hand down his pants. "Stop worrying."

Ronald groaned before lifting his wife up. "You want me to fuck you?" The kinky look appeared on his face. "Tell me where you want the cock you're so addicted to."

"…My pussy…" Hitomi moaned. "Please… fill my pussy with your cock and fill me. I need your love, Ronald… I need _you_ …"

He kissed her, harshly, before fingering her. "You want my cock in your cunt? Tell me why."

"Because… because my master isn't satisfied with my asshole! You need my pussy, master!"

"Then show how much you want it. Suck on it… My Empress."

"Yes…" she moaned, before bending down and taking his length in her mouth and beginning to suck on it.

"You are a slut. A slave to a cock." She moaned in agreement. She was, but only to his.

He bucked into her mouth, Hitomi moaning lovingly. For ten months, she had been denied this.

"Come on, Hitomi, forget how to give head?"

She bobbed her head up and down on his cock, running her tongue along its length inside her mouth as she did so.

"Oh, THAT'S the girl I fell for." He roughly shoved his cock into her mouth, moaning. "You want my cum, you cumslut? Tell me, where do you want it?"

"I… Im ma mouf…" Hitomi moaned around his cock. "Pleash… gif me ma co' mil'!"

"Then take it." He thrust before his seed sprayed into her mouth, Hitomi making sure she didn't waste one drop before he pulled out.

"So… good…"

"Where else, Hitomi? Where do you want it?"

"My pussy, master. It aches for your cock."

"Well… I might reward your pussy with my cum if you can get me hard again. Think you can do that?"

"Yes, master," Hitomi replied, before licking it with her tongue again and massaging it with her hands.

"You remember how it works…"

"Yes, master." She began titfucking him, using her now E-borderline-F-cup tits to pleasure him.

"Master! It's so warm!"

"Hitomi, show me what a MILF's cunt can do. Ride me!"

"Yes, Master!" Hitomi replied, straddling him and sliding his cock into her pussy, moaning from the feel of it. Oh, how she had missed this feeling!

"Oh! OH!"

"How's it feel? Knowing your daughter came out of the same hole that you want filled?"

"AMAZING!"

"Well, I'm going to disappoint. You're not having another baby until you're ready. But I can make sure your womb remembers the taste of my milk. What do you think?"

"Yes! PLEASE!" Hitomi cried out as she bounced up and down on his cock. "Fill my womb!"

"That's right, my cockslut of a MILF!" Hitomi never realized that until now.

She was a MILF. Ronald's MILF. That… she LIKED it.

"I'm going to cum. Where do you want it?"

"INSIDE!" Hitomi cried out. "CUM INSIDE ME! FILL MY WOMB!"

Ronald thrust inside before kissing her, Hitomi feeling his seed flood into her waiting womb.

She always hated the idea of hetero sex, but now she couldn't live without his cock.

He broke the kiss. "Sorry. I know you like it kinky like that."

"It's fine," she replied. "I _do_ love it kinky like that. I love _you_ , Ronald…"

He kissed her before she rocked her hips. "You want more?"

"Always."

"Then prove to me that you deserve it."

Hitomi got back into role. "Yes, master. I will do anything that gets me your seed."

* * *

T'Vrell heard the pair having sex, getting wet herself. But she would have to wait.

She just got their orders: to head to Romulan space.

It was time to teach them a lesson for turning their backs on the first Empire.

"RONALD!"

But first…

T'Vrell entered their second bedroom, finding Hitomi in the middle of having her pussy pounded by their husband.

"Finally gave in?"

"Couldn't resist my MILF forever. And I see my other MILF is just as wanting."

"I am, yes," T'Vrell replied. "I… I understood why you wanted to wait… but I can't wait any longer…"

Hitomi's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Aww, she's tuckered out."

"10 months without sex means she doesn't have much endurance anymore."

"What about you, T'Vrell? How do you think you'll fare?"

"I do not know," T'Vrell replied, as she gently helped Hitomi off of Ron. "But we will find out soon enough…"

* * *

 **36 hours later - Romulan border**

* * *

"Fucking green blooded assholes. No offense, T'Vrell."

T'Vrell blushed, having barely recovered her mental faculties.

Who knew Ronald could fuck them both stupid?

"N-None taken. You're talking about the Romulans, not the Vulcans."

"Damn right I am. So, we're here to be nice. We talk first, get them to sign an agreement that they're honor this time. If not, they get the Cardassian treatment."

"Genesis?" Hitomi asked.

"If necessary. I'm hoping for the diplomatic option. It gets to be rather boring being the only Empire on the block."

"True," Hitomi admitted. "And I admit expanding into other universes would help with that, though I agree with you that trying to take over our Mirrors is a waste of time."

"No point in bothering. Maybe if we conquer everyone, we'll be at peace. Contact the closest Romulan ship. Tell them we want to talk."

"Channel open. Wait, they're turning toward us. Shields up and weapons armed!"

"I guess they don't want to talk," Hitomi remarked.

"Ships decloaking. They're Klingon!"

Ronald scowled. "The inevitable Romulan betrayal. Battlestations!"

Alert klaxons sounded as the Ra Cailum prepared for battle, turning to face its incoming attackers.

* * *

The ISS _Torrans_ approached the last known position of the _Ra Cailum_ , finding a number of destroyed Klingon and Romulan warships, as well as the ruined hulk of the _Ra Cailum_. " _Ra Cailum_ , this is _Torrans_. Do you read?"

A woman's voice answered the hail. " _…This is the_ Ra Cailum _. We're in no position to go anywhere,_ Torrans."

"What happened?"

" _We ran into a fleet of Romulan and Klingon warships. They're allied now._ "

"And where is Admiral Pinkerton?"

"… _busy._ "

* * *

Hitomi moaned. Even in the middle of their now-ruined home, her libido couldn't be sated.

So she decided to drag her husband back to the most private intact room and have him pound her pussy until her mind broke. Again.

She moaned out in pleasure as she gyrated her hips in time with her thrusts, enjoying the feel of her husband inside her.

"Break me!"

"You're mine, Hitomi! Your body, your mind, it's all mine!"

"YES!" He pulled out before flipping her over, putting his dick between her breasts and titfucking her before cumming on her face.

"Oh…"

"You enjoy that." He kissed her cum-covered lips before she moaned. "What is it?"

"I have an idea, Ronald-koi." She smiled. "With… with our implants… and the… the mental link… we might possibly be able to… to swap bodies for a short time."

"Really?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

"You want to be the man. Sure. Any ideas how your body becomes mine, so I feel how you feel when I…" He thrusted back into her pussy. "Fuck you?"

"I'm not quite sure on the exact particulars," Hitomi admitted sheepishly. "I… I only just had the idea… oh… about five minutes ago?"

He began moving before kissing her, groping her bust before forcing her to ride him before she moaned. "OH! That… that's… new."

"What…" Hitomi felt different. "I'm… in your body?" 'Hitomi' got off 'her' husband's body.

"I had similar ideas… master. Command me. What do you want me to do to…" 'she' jacked 'Ronald's' cock off. "Please you?"

'Ronald' grinned. "Suck on my cock," 'he' ordered.

She smiled before taking in his length, moaning as he thrust into her mouth. "Ronald… you must have problems keeping yourself from women if it feels this good…"

Hitomi was in her husband's body and she LOVED it. She was likely going to do this again in the future, and possibly add T'Vrell into the mix, as well. It was that good.

He thrust, cumming into her mouth, but she kept bobbing, extending his orgasm before begining to titfuck him. "Master… cum on my face, please. I love your cock."

He complied, shooting his cum over her face. It was rather strange, having a cock and getting it sucked on, but it was VERY good.

"Anything more, Master?"

"Your pussy could use some… repainting." She began sucking him off again, getting him hard before mounting him.

" _Engineering to Pinkerton._ "

Hitomi groaned. "Yes?"

" _The_ Torrans _picked up our distress call. They're going to tow us back to the closest base._ "

"Understood," Hitomi replied. "Keep me informed."

The comm sparked before dying, Ronald continuing to ride Hitomi. "Master! My Emperor!"

"Yes! What do you want, Ronald?"

"Your cock! Paint it white! CLAIM ME!"

"Then here it comes!" Hitomi called out, before his orgasm hit and his cock shot its load into her.

"I love you." She kissed him before wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

 **Earth Spacedock**

* * *

"You were outnumbered 12 to one, at least. The fact that you survived at all is testimony to your skills. Though next time…"

Ayame gestured to Hitomi's uniform. Or lack thereof, as she wore a bikini top instead, semi-lewdly hugging her husband's arm.

"Observe uniform code."

"R-right," Hitomi muttered with a slight blush. They hadn't had much time after finishing up and swapping back before they had to come before Ayame, so, admittedly, the bikini was the best she could come up with on short notice.

Not that it mattered _too_ much - during her pregnancy, Hitomi had started wearing some new uniform designs, which, like a lot of the old 23rd century uniforms, cut away most of the midriff, and had skirts. Even after Sophia was born, she'd kept to the new uniform design, often going completely sleeveless, as well.

Not that her husband cared.

"With respect, ma'am, the Romulans are more important."

"Yes, they are. I'm assigning you a new ship. Odyssey-Class. I'm having her named _Ra Cailum_. And… your children stay here on Earth, safely."

"Not a problem. Give us a week and we'll be ready."

Hitomi smiled. "Thanks for this, Admiral," she told Ayame. "Do you think you could help look after the kids?"

"They're family. Of course I will."

* * *

The ISS Ra Cailum NCC-94517 was a new monster. His sister was going to have FUN mastering the helm.

While he… mastered his wife's pussy.

"I'm going to get pregnant again at this rate!"

"I used my nanoprobes to make me 'shoot blanks'. It's reversible, but I can fuck you and fill your pussy until you explode and you won't get pregnant."

"That's good to hear," Hitomi moaned. "It means we can have sex all we like, and we won't need to worry about kids until we're ready."

"You're SUCH a slut. And what does my slut want?"

"YOUR CUM!"

He exploded within her, pulling her close.

"I love you. They destroyed our home. So we're going to make them pay."

"I love you, too, Ronald," Hitomi replied. "And by the time we're done, they'll just have been another obstacle along our road to the top."

He pulled out, thrusting into her ass.

It wasn't vaginal, but she was beginning to like it.

And when she was Empress… well.

She'd enjoy everything.

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: (Screams before landing headfirst in spiked field)**

 **Takeshi Yamato: (Winces) Ouch. Well, things are drawing close to the finale, readers. Won't be long now.**

 **Ron the True Fan: TAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: …And I should probably go give Ron a hand. Until next time, readers!**

 **Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Star Trek Online.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Chapter 10. Almost there.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Don't you DARE. (Jet pack powers up)**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Enjoy the flight, Ron!**

 **Ron the True Fan: (goes flying) YOU FUCK!**

* * *

 **ISS Ra Cailum - Romulan border**

* * *

It was time for revenge.

They had a new, more powerful ship, and beyond that, this time they had a fleet.

The Romulans were going to _pay_.

New Borg upgrades, new crew, new weapons.

Same captain. Who was busy with his wives.

T'Vrell moaned as Ronald slammed into her pussy. "More… MORE!"

Ronald kept thrusting into her, even as he ate out Hitomi's pussy.

"Ahn… yes…!" Hitomi moaned. "So good…!" The two women kissed, pressing themselves deeper onto their husband. At this point, T'Vrell's fetishes began to show.

Unlike Hitomi, she liked the feeling of cum on her body: skin, hair, she wanted them covered in cum.

She pulled off of Ron, stroking his shaft with her hands, before she felt his cum spurt onto her. "Yes!" She used her pussy to lube him up again before having him reenter her body. He forced her off, though, lifting Hitomi off with a gasp before he impaled her on his length.

"AHN!" Hitomi gasped. "YES! YOUR COCK FILLS ME SO MUCH! I LOVE IT!" She began to bounce up and down on him, matching his own thrusts.

T'Vrell moved to sit on his face before he tongued her out. ' _Vell, remember, you had your turn. Let Hitomi have her cum load._ '

T'Vrell pouted.

Hitomi cried out in pleasure as she continued to ride her husband. She was loving every moment of this.

Even if it was a new ship, it didn't matter.

She was home.

* * *

"Again? They're sexual deviants."

Rutia shrugged. "Riza, they love one another. Let them fuck."

At the helm, Ronald's sister scoffed. Both Pinkertons were prudes in public, but in private, Ronald was as bad as Hitomi.

Hitomi had occasionally remarked that Riza simply needed a good lay. And she'd sometimes give her minor assignments that basically translated to blind dates.

She was annoyed with it. The doors opened, allowing the wedded trio to enter the bridge. "Report."

"Nothing yet."

"That's about to change. Take us into Romulan space. And take us to battle stations." Alarms began going off. It was time for war and revenge.

The ship moved in, its fleet following them. The time for diplomacy was over.

It was time for superior firepower.

* * *

The Romulans were calmly enjoying their day. The commander and her lover were also enjoying themselves.

Liberally.

"Ahn…" the commander moaned, feeling the tongue of her lover in her depths as she pushed her fingers into her lover's pussy. "Yes… your tongue… is so good…"

She moaned into her cunt before she came. They had never had male lovers. They'd never seen any Romulan that interested them.

The two virgins orgasmed before the bed shook. Not the bed. The station!

Alarm sirens began going off. The commander reached over to hit the comm system. "Command Center, what's going on?!" she demanded.

" _We're under attack! A Terran dreadnought dropped out of warp and just leveled the defense grid! They've boarded the station and—_ " static erupted from the comms.

"Command Center? Command Center!" the commander yelled, before she swore. " _FVADT!_ "

The doors exploded open before two MACOs stormed in. "Get up. The Admiral wants to talk to you."

The female chuckled. "And maybe do something else if his wife has any say."

The commander cursed under her breath as she and her lover were forced off the bed. They weren't even given time to put on clothes before they were marched down the corridors.

"Sexy. The XO is going to LOVE you two."

They weren't looking forward to this.

* * *

Hitomi examined the two. Low-D-cup breasts, hourglass figures and pretty faces.

"Perfect."

"Really, Hitomi?"

"You know how the throne works, Ronald," Hitomi explained. "The emperor or empress sitting on it must be an example for the people. And with the procreation laws, you know what that means. I love you, and I love T'Vrell. But as Empress, I will need a harem, and a rather large one. I might as well start now, and those two are perfect."

Ronald hmmed.

"And of course, someone for you to fuck while we recover from you breaking us. You fucked us stupid twice in one week, and you were STILL ready to go."

"You know I prefer to keep as few women as possible. I love you, Hitomi. If I have sex with another woman, it's betraying you."

"If it makes you feel any better, I can break them mentally. Turn them into essentially living fuck dolls who don't care what is done to them." Hitomi smiled. "I won't be able to do that with my entire harem, obviously, but if it makes you feel better about it…"

"Ok. I'm not happy. But I'll accept them. I love you, Hitomi. I'll only do this because you want me to fuck them. No need to break them. I'LL do it."

She smiled. "Thank you, Ronald," she said. "Of course, let's only break one into a mindless doll. We'll break the other one, too, just not as much." She smiled. "Sometimes you need someone who is willing to do what you want them to, not just a mindless doll who only responds to your actions."

Ronald began to disrobe before they began struggling against their bonds before Ronald forced a kiss on the commander before fingering her. She actually moaned in pleasure before he let her go. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Fuck you!"

"I think you will." He forced her onto her back before spreading her legs.

The commander's eyes widened in fear, before she cried out in pain as he forced his cock into her.

Her lover tried to move and help her, but Hitomi drew her attention away with a searing kiss, pushing two fingers into her pussy. Then Ronald forced himself into her pussy, causing her to scream before he began thrusting.

"You're a virgin!"

"Fuck—OH!"

"That won't last long. After I'm done, you're going to enjoy our pussy getting filled with my cum!"

He began touching her lower back, making her moan. His way was simple.

Break her with pleasure.

Hitomi went for a bit more of a psychological approach. "Watch," she said as she got behind the commander's lover, forcing her to watch Ron force himself on the other woman, even as she fondled her own target's breasts and played with her pussy. "Watch as he breaks her mind, through sheer pleasure alone."

He kissed her again, causing her to moan in pleasure before removing his lips from hers and suckling her breasts. The overload of pleasure caused her to scream. "Stop! Stop!" He stopped moving and suckling, removing his mouth from her tit before he waited.

THEN it happened. "I… I… What did you do?!"

"I deflowered you. Nothing more. Now, commander, what do you want?"

"I… I…" She pondered for a moment. "I… I want… more…"

He released her bonds before laying on his back. "Ride me. You'll get what you want." She resisted for a moment before screaming and complying. "You BASTARD!"

Ronald suckled on her breast, causing her to moan before gripping his back.

As she rode him, her mind seemed to break, the sheer pleasure overriding all coherent thought.

Hitomi smirked, even as she continued to pleasure and taunt her own target. "So much pleasure…" she cooed. "Pleasure only a man can give you… you've never experienced it yet, have you…?"

"…No."

"You're jealous of her."

"Yes."

"You want that?"

"Yes!"

Ronald kissed her one last time before she begged for the one thing Ronald could give. "FUCK! I FEEL SO GOOD!"

"What do you want, you slut?"

"I WANT YOUR CUM!" she cried out. "FILL MY WOMB! PLEASE!"

He thrust into her before unleashing his semen into her. That was the end. Romulus didn't matter to her anymore; only his cock.

"More…"

"In a moment. Your lover wants me, I think."

Hitomi smirked, removing her hands from the other Romulan before undoing her restraints. "Go to him," she purred. "Claim what you desire." She then looked at the commander. "I shall claim what I desire…"

He took her head before forcing her to give him a blowjob, cleaning his cock before teaching her how to please him.

She hated it until she was introduced to the thing that broke T'Vrell, Hitomi and her beloved: his cum.

THEN she couldn't get away from him as he continued to semi-rape her.

She moaned. They were Hitomi's, now. And whatever was Hitomi's was his.

Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

 **5 weeks later**

* * *

The Romulan Star Republic was in crisis.

The Ra Cailum and its fleet were pushing deeper and deeper into their territory.

Ships were defecting en masse, people were dying…

They had lost.

The two Romulans wore very skimpy uniforms, Hitomi making a new rule for the ship, which none were exactly… unhappy about.

So long as it didn't interfere in their duties, sex was allowed outside their quarters. Proven by the former commander giving Ronald a blowjob on the bridge.

Quite a lot of people started taking captives from those ships that didn't surrender, and were making them into sex slaves.

It was the ultimate humiliation.

"Good girl."

She moaned happily before he came into her mouth before removing herself from her master's cock. "Anything for my master."

Before Ronald raped her, she was a fool. Now she was enlightened: she was his.

"Captain—OH! Me-Message from Command!"

"What is it?"

"I-it seems they want us to return to Earth!" the officer replied.

"Take us back on course towards Station Ro 1. We'll head home after we get repairs to our warp drive." The two Romulans bowed to him, offering their bodies to him. "I need to talk to my wives. Bring them to my quarters. I'll reward you later."

"Yes, Master," they replied.

"Recall orders?" Hitomi asked. "Why the heck would Ayame recall us?"

* * *

"It's not my mother. It's the Emperor."

T'Vrell blinked. "The Emperor?"

"He suspects I'm plotting against him. He's wrong: my family is not known for ambition. We're content to serve."

Hitomi frowned, before it began to shift into a grin. "I don't really have enough of a power base yet," she said, "but this is an opportunity I can't pass up. Ronald, dear, if I told your mother what I was planning, would she support me?"

"She's loyal to the Emperor. Like the rest of the Admiralty, she doesn't care who's on the throne." Hitomi smirked. Right ship, wrong target. She decided to… celebrate with a treat.

She crawled under his desk. "Hitomi, this is serious."

"Yes, it is. And I want to celebrate our impending rise to the throne." She undid his pants, before beginning to suck on his cock. One of her favorite things in the whole galaxy.

"I have five pussies to fill. You owe me for this, Hitomi."

She popped him out. "I'll give you a gift, my love. What you always wanted. A BIG family. When I'm ready, I want you to give me more babies. Just promise to fuck my pussy. It won't hurt the baby."

He couldn't really say no to her. He loved her that much.

And he would be with her for eternity.

* * *

 **Earth - Imperial Palace**

* * *

The Emperor wasn't happy about Ronald Pinkerton.

The Saviour of Romulus. He wouldn't've been doing such things if he didn't intend to seek the throne.

He was too good. He had first started growing worried after his conquering of the Breen.

After the Cardassians, he'd seen Ronald as a threat, and had sent him alone after the Romulans, despite the intelligence rumors that they had allied with the Klingons.

He'd hoped that they would have killed Ronald. They didn't.

He upgraded to an Odyssey (his mother wanted the best ship for their best captain) and now he'd had enough.

So he was coming back to earth. He would interrogate the man, get proof and have him executed.

He'd taken the throne from his own father, Smiley. He wouldn't let another man take the throne.

Little did he realize that his ignoring the history of the First Empire and the rise of Empress Sato would lead to his own downfall.

* * *

"I'll beam in and talk to the Emperor. If he does anything—"

"He's going to die today, love."

Ronald shook his head. "No. It's too soon."

"The Empire will line up behind us with you as our husband, Ronald. No one wants to fuck with you. Now, before we go… one last treat?"

Ronald kissed Hitomi before undoing his pants. "Make it brief, love."

Hitomi smiled in thanks, before kneeling down and taking his cock into her mouth, bobbing up and down as she suckled on it. He thrust into her mouth, rubbing her head before cumming.

She popped off before smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Hitomi and T'Vrell beamed into a maintenance junction. The Imperial Palace may have been a ground facility, but it had Jefferies Tubes just like a starship, in addition to ventilation shafts. And the two networks were interconnected, for ease of maintaining the ventilation.

There were security measures, but T'Vrell knew how to get past them.

"We get close, we kill the guards and the Emperor himself. Then our eternal reign begins."

"Indeed."

* * *

Ronald bowed to the Emperor, showing his respect. It wasn't faked: he WAS the ruler of the Empire.

"Admiral, I've heard rumors about you."

"I assure you, Your Majesty, I am doing only what you wish me to do."

"Oh, really?" Emperor James O'Brien asked. "You've been plotting against me."

"I have no intention of doing anything—"

"Enough of your lies." His guards seized the captain of the _Ra Cailum_ before pulling out two Klingon painstiks. "You will talk."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, your majesty."

The stiks jabbed into Ronald's side, and he grit his teeth against the pain.

"Talk!"

"I… know… nothing." They dug deeper. "I can't tell you what I don't know!"

"Then you'll die."

* * *

Hitomi heard a scream of pain just as she entered the shaft above the throne room, just in front of T'Vrell. She growled, knowing that voice anywhere. "I was going to make it quick, Emperor O'Brien…" she muttered, putting away her phaser pistol and drawing an M1911 pistol. "Now you're going to suffer for hurting my husband."

The vent opened before she gunned down the guards, Ronald screaming as he pulled the stiks out before Hitomi put two rounds into the bastard's knees and wrists, ditching the gun before drawing a blade from one of the decorative plaques.

She made a note to remove those.

"You fucked up. It wasn't my husband plotting against you."

"But all the subspace transmissions, all the contacts… none of them could have been done without his approval!"

"He didn't even know about them," Hitomi explained. She sliced with the blade once, cutting into the Emperor's legs. "I was the XO. That meant I had equal communications privilege. _I_ was the one plotting to take the throne, _James Edward O'Brien_. And by hurting my husband, you have angered me. And I will make you suffer before I finally take your place."

She cut into his flesh, slowly removing one of his legs before chopping at his crotch.

"Hitomi, be civilized about this." Ronald got to his feet before stabbing the two painstiks into O'Brien's torso. "Leave them and let his head explode." He stuck his head into an old helmet before Ronald walked off. "FUCK, my back hurts."

Hitomi smiled, before rubbing her breasts into Ronald's back. "Does that help, my love?" she asked.

He moaned. "A little." O'Brien screamed before there was a wet BOOM from the helmet.

"I think your sexuality made his head explode."

Hitomi chuckled. "Maybe," she admitted. "Still… it's done. At long last…"

The doors opened, allowing a security team and Ayame to rush in, weapons drawn. "Would someone mind explaining what the fuck just happened?"

"Emperor tortured me, Hitomi… objected."

"Well. Meh, I never liked him. So, Hitomi, how's it feel being the empress?"

"It feels… great, actually," Hitomi admitted. "To finally achieve my dream, and emulate my childhood idol…"

"Idol?"

"Empress Hoshi Sato I," Hitomi explained. "I… I always enjoyed listening to stories about her growing up with the Maxwells…"

"Well, long may you reign." She gestured to the guards. "Clean up that mess. Empress, may I ask a favor?"

"Name it."

"Fucking let me be a normal Admiral. Grand Admiral is too much of a bitch for an old woman like me."

Hitomi pondered this. "Actually… I was thinking of expanding the rank - let it be more than just the title of the military commander," she admitted. "There won't be very many Grand Admirals at a time… twelve at most, but you're right, assigning total fleet command to just one person is asking for overwork issues."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK."

"Relax mom. You'll have more help."

"I don't care! I want to spend more time with my grandchildren!"

"Set up a daycare and have them nearby."

Hitomi smiled.

She had the throne.

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW. Take. I will hurt you.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Hey, it kept you clear of the smut, didn't it?**

 **Ron the True Fan: I landed in a nest full of _Oviraptor eggs_. Do you know how overprotective Oviraptors are over their eggs?!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Ouch. Well, almost done - just the Epilogue to go.**

 **(SCREEEECH!)**

 **Ron the True Fan: FUCK!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Star Trek Online.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Time for the Epilogue. Been a fairly decent journey.**

 **Ron the True Fan: I hear hissing. You _didn't_.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: One last ride. Have fun! :D**

 **Ron the True Fan: (BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM) MOTHERFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

* * *

 **Earth - Imperial palace**

* * *

The word spread like wildfire.

Emperor O'Brien was dead, after having wrongly accused Ronald of seeking the Imperial Throne.

Of course, the fact that Ronald's husband Hitomi was now seated on that very throne showed that he wasn't _too_ far off the mark, he just was looking in the wrong places.

"My back is KILLING me."

Hitomi looked at the marks left by the painstiks. They left nasty burns, not to mention they dug into his skin. "You'll be fine, honey." She hugged her husband from behind, pressing her bust against his back while grinning impishly.

"My back wants to rebel and you're more interested in fucking my brains out?"

"It takes your mind off the pain, doesn't it?" she asked with a grin.

"I've never been the consort of an Empress before."

"Funny. I've never been the consort of an Emperor, either."

They kissed before she flipped him onto his back. "How do you want to start this, love?"

She smiled, before moving down to take his cock into her mouth.

"Of course, your FAVORITE thing." Hitomi bobbed her head before the door opened, allowing Ayame to enter.

"Well, that's to be expected."

"MOTHER!"

"RELAX. Though I'd zip up your pants, son. SHE'S coming."

He forced Hitomi off of him before zipping up and getting hit by another woman's body.

Hitomi frowned a bit, seeing the redheaded woman having tackle-glomped Ron. "Ronald, dear…" she began in a deceptively calm voice. "Who is this?"

"Lunamaria Hawke. My sister."

"Sister?"

The redhead poked her head at her.

"Halfsister: same father, different mothers. The only good part about my husband's forced divorce."

"I see," Hitomi said, as she looked Lunamaria over. She certainly wasn't bad on the eyes, at any rate. But she was family: that ruled her out, as any female lover she had she would share with Ronald. And this was his sister. That made it kinda… weird.

"Mind explaining?"

"Oh, Ron helped raise me. He was closer to me then mom and dad were—"

"I was the only one that treated her worth a damn."

"I see," Hitomi commented. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Lunamaria."

"So YOU'RE my sister-in-law! Pretty. Though you… well…" She gestured to Hitomi's body. "Sturdy."

"I'm a mother, thank you very much."

"A mother. I have cousins?!"

"And you interrupted the siring of another child."

At that, Luna's face turned red.

Huh. Luna was like Riza. She then ran off. Ayame then stepped out. "Enjoy yourselves. And don't overdo it, Hitomi. I want you to see your grandchildren one day." The door shut.

Hitomi smiled. "Cute sister. She could use a good lay, though."

"Don't even think about it. She's my sister."

"Yeah, that ruled that out. Where were we?"

"You were enjoying my lollypop, I think. But we can't have anything but a blowjob: your address is in half an hour."

"Right," Hitomi replied, moving back down. "Also, I wasn't suggesting we add her. I was thinking we'd do what I've been trying with Riza - blind dates disguised as minor assignments."

"You need to stop with that. She's been sharpening a knife. I think she wants to shank you."

She scoffed. "So?" She unzipped his pants before sucking on his cock. She ruled the Empire…

But he ruled her.

* * *

She wore the most fitting uniform she could, both to arouse her husband and display her power.

After all, as soon as she was done with her speech, they were finishing what they started.

It was a proposed new uniform type - called the 'Odyssey' in reference to the newest class. It was predominantly black, with a colored stripe around the level of the armpits and gray above that.

However, Hitomi had a special version replicated for her. She wore black shoes, exposing her legs for all to see with her white miniskirt with a blood red stripe. Her midriff was bared, as well. Her top was white, with the stripe colored blood red, and above the stripe was black. It had no sleeves, and was unzipped to show her cleavage.

"People of the Terran Empire! I am Hitomi Maxwell, your new Empress. You may not know my name, but you DO know that of my husband: Ronald Pinkerton!" The sudden silence, caused by fear, was amazing. "I saw the waste that was being caused by O'Brien and decided to DO something about it. No more! We will consolidate the Empire, secure it and make it better than it was!"

She resisted the urge to look at her husband. If she looked, she would have to lay with him, which would ruin EVERYTHING.

The audience just watched, transfixed with fear, and a fair degree of awe at her confidence. "But O'Brien's supporters were many. And I am under no illusions that the palace is safe. I will move the throne from here to my husband's ship. His crew will never hurt me. And if they tried… well." Her husband was enough of a warning.

"I will be appointing new Grand Admirals to command our forces in the far reaches of the Empire. You will know what I am planning. Long live the Empire!"

"LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE!" cheered the crowd, as they raised their fists skyward.

She turned to leave them, jumping into Ronald's arms as soon as they were out of sight. "Playing the blushing bride?"

"Better than what Cassie's doing. Now…" She undid her uniform top. "I believe we have unfinished business."

"On the ship, love." She forced him to fall, shifting her weight to push him onto the rock-hard ground.

"I think not."

She pushed down her skirt, her panties just behind it, and then undid Ronald's pants to free his cock.

"Hitomi!" She rubbed his cock against her pussy, his body responding to her advances before he hardened. She then slid him into her body.

"Oh! I… I couldn't wait! Please…"

"You want another baby?"

"Yes!" Hitomi replied. "We'll have a large family! Our sons and daughters will grow up loved, and give us grandchildren! And we'll raise them such that if something happens to us, they can take over!"

Ronald groped her breasts. "How many do you want to birth? One? Two?"

"As many as you can give me! MAKE ME PREGNANT!"

He began thrusting into her, assigning her motions. "You want definite pregnancy? Or a roll of the dice?"

Hitomi gasped and cried out as she matched his thrusts. "DEFINITE!" she cried. "LET ME BEAR YOU MORE CHILDREN!"

He thrust into her before she felt a change. Then she moaned. "Nano…"

"Yes. I'll give you at least one baby. But that's not enough for you, is it? You want to spawn them. How many do you want to birth? How many do you want to call you mother?"

"I… I don't know the exact number," she said. "And it doesn't have to be all at once! Let our family grow across the centuries! Children, Grandchildren, Great-Grandchildren! Let our legacy grow exponentially across the ages, until we decide we've lived long enough or until the entire population carries at least some of our blood, whichever comes first!"

Ronald kissed her, speeding up his thrusts before flipping her onto her back, watching her body move in concert. "Today, love…" He moaned, hitting her G-spot, making her orgasm before her womb was flooded with his cum.

But he wasn't done, as he kept moving. "You become the mother of twins."

She smiled. That sounded nice.

She was married.

She had a family.

Her family was growing.

And she had claimed the throne for her own.

All her dreams had come true.

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: And that's it. We're done with this one.**

 **However, the story of this version of Hitomi and Ronald is far from over, and can even take multiple forms. We'll likely come up with plenty of ideas of our own, but if you want to see the Terran Empire conquer a specific realm or world, please, let us know.**

 **Ron the True Fan: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (SMASH SQUAWK!) ANOTHER NEST?! TAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Ooops. Well, let us know what you thought of this in the comments, readers, and please, don't be stingy on the suggestions!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
